Lights, Camera, Paparazzi!
by NicoleVonDee
Summary: Izzie Monroe meets Joe Jonas. Izzie can't stand Joe. Joe wants Izzie even more. Will she get the fairy tale ending she never wanted?
1. Simply Ugly Introductions

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any other Jonas Brothers copywrite material. Please do not steal my OROGINAL work. Thank you very much._

A/N: Please review and send lots of messages. I'm looking for Kevin and Nick's gfs. Want in? Send me a blurb about yourself and your character. XO.

**Chapter 1: Simply Ugly Introductions**

_Isabella's Point of View._

Brrrrrp...Brrrrrrrrp....my house phone chirped, startling me out of my dream. Laziness stopped me from getting out of my nice warm bed to answer the stupid telephone. Don't people know not to bother me before two in the PM? The noise stopped, mercifully. _'If it's really important, they'll call_ _back'_ I thought as I tried to go back to the black state I was in before. The iPhone next to my headboard vibrated loudly.

"It's your best, most favorite friend in the whole world." A loud, ringing voice blared from the iPhone, which could only mean one person: _Kevin Jonas._

I smiled as I reached over and picked up the slender piece of technology, answering the phone habitually, with my eyes still closed.

"Hello favorite," I whispered with a smile.

"Get up sleepy head, its noon!" Kevin's voice replied.

"Kev, you know I don't go to bed until 4AM," I murmured.

"Still, you'll want to be awake for this. I've got a surprise for you," He mused excitedly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and adjusted to the amount of sunlight in the room from the beautiful spring day outside. It was brutal to have to wake up before at least 2 in the afternoon. After the wild party last night celebrating my graduation from Columbia College of Chicago with a Bachelor's Degree in Photography, I was still incredibly tired. My cap and gown hung neatly over the chair at my desk. _Wow, I would miss college._

"I'm awake," I hissed as the memories of college flooded my brain.

"So," He paused. "How much do you love me right now?"

"Depends. If this is another one of your jokes, then I don't," I replied with a smile.

"So, you know how you need a job?" Kevin retorted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" I replied sitting up straight in my bed.

"We need more live pictures of the band, so I've been talking with the record label about you." He said with a smile in his voice almost making me want to laugh.

"AND?!?!?" I retorted trying to pull information from him.

"You, my favorite best friend, are the Jonas' Brothers new photographer!" He screamed.

I was in shock and could only reply with a HUGE scream in delight followed by: "How did you . . . why did . . . Oh my goodness!"

"I know you didn't want any help from me, but I couldn't just let you be without a job fresh after graduating. So I called in a few favors," He said with confidence in his voice.

"Kev, I graduated _yesterday night_. I haven't even started job searching," I replied.

"I know, but this way you don't have to." He retorted.

"Kevin, we've been best friends since I pushed you on the playground in the 3rd grade. You got famous, I went to school. That's how it always was. I know your mom and dad, but I barely know your brothers. What if they don't like my photography?" I replied trying to sway his decision to hire me.

_Its not that I didn't want the job, it's just that I didn't want a free ride. I wanted to work for my bus spot. I wanted to show the other brothers how good I was. I wanted to be me. And by the looks of it, Denise and Paul didn't want some inked and pierced up girl taking pictures of their sons. _

"My mom and dad LOVE your photography," Kevin replied. "We actually have some in our house in California. Remember the photos of the rusty, creepy haunted house down our block?"

I smiled knowing which house he was speaking of. Apparently an old couple lived there haunting whom ever decided to buy the house. The tenants would only live there about a month before putting it back on the market again.

"Well," I sighed knowing I could say nothing to change his mind. "I'm your new photographer."

"Perfect," he mused. "There will be an SUV to pick you up in two hours. It will drive you to the House of Blues, Chicago and you'll get to meet the other 2/3 of the Jonas Brothers."

"Two hours?!? That's not nearly enough time to pack, and sort out my priorities with the dogs and cat." I replied a little frustrated.

"Fine, he'll pick you in an hour, and we'll make a pit spot after the show to your apartment so you can gather your things." He replied.

"Alrighty then," I paused. "See you in an hour."

He had already hung up the phone before I clicked the 'End Call' button. Quickly, I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

*** Fast Forward to Arrival at House of Blues***

"Ma'am," the balding driver said. "We've arrived."

"Thank you very much," I replied and rolled my eyes.

I'm a music photographer; of course I would know where the House of Blues in Chicago is. I practically lived here during my senior year of college. It was my second home. I knew all of the staff at House of Blues, which meant free press passes and it also meant lots of job opportunities. Kevin didn't need to hire me, but I still appreciated his thought. The vehicle halted to a stop and the driver turned off the car and came around to open my door.

"Thank you," I mumbled and hugged the driver, yes I was one of those people who didn't mind hugging strangers.

The hug took him by surprise and he gave a half smile while replying, "You're welcome ma'am."

I hurriedly ran up the alley to the entrance of the House of Blues. With a quick check in with the head of security, I took two stairs at a time as my excitement became more prevalent while I climbed the spiral staircase to the entrance of the concert hall. I hadn't seen Kevin in six months. After the 'Look Me In The Eyes' tour ended, we hung out for days upon end during my summer break and then he went to the recording studio to record his new album. We met for a handful of lunches and dinners in between recording and video shoots, but he left on tour again, and now just the thought of seeing my best friend makes me want to scream.

I slowed my pace as I entered the concert hall. It was just like I remembered: old fashioned and it smelled like new car, although my days spent here smelled more like sweat, booze and metal; it still felt like home.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the new smell coming from the concert hall. I was excited to go on tour with the boys and the band, and take in every experience. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with:

"Ahem," An irritated voice snarled. "Aren't you a little old to be going to a Jonas Brothers concert?"

I opened my eyes and shot a glare back at the person standing in front of me. He looked like a Jonas. The curly hair, tan skin, perfect teeth and the outrageous attire. _Like he would get away with insulting me like that. _Sure, I've got my ears stretched to a 00 gauge, a nose ring, and both sleeves tatted up, but that doesn't mean I'm too old to listen to music.

"Yeah, hi," I hissed. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes," He replied. "But you don't look very strange to me. In fact, your ink is beautiful." He said and gave me the once over, stopping and staring at my tattooed sleeves.

I saw the word _'beautiful'_ roll off his tongue like butter. It made me want to puke all over his neon green muscle shirt. Suddenly his game changed up. He stepped closer to me and offered out his hand.

"I'm Joe," He paused. "Joe Jonas."

I took one look at his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Little boys who play with fire, get their fingers burned." I replied icily and walked right past him.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards the stage and onto the backstage area looking for Kevin.

_Joe Jonas. _I shivered in disgust. He was like the ultimate playgirl, the boy you fell in love with when you were 13 years old, the boy who's last name you would put behind yours and wrote his name in hearts all over your science folder. I left those boys behind when I graduated high school. I was older now. And I was looking for something different. Not the same boys who would break your heart and make fun of at recess. This was not high school.

"Isabella October Monroe, is that you? Unless my eyes are cheating me." Kevin's familiar voice rang throughout the tiny hallway leading backstage.

I ran towards Kevin with a million dollar smile plastered all over my face. He looked so much older since I had seen him last summer. His sideburns were much longer and his hair was much more afrotastic and curly than his younger, much ruder brother Joe. I sprang into his arms and he caught me as I landed in front of his lean muscular figure.

"Wow," I said in between breaths. "You look incredible. Someone's been working out."

I held onto his frame awhile longer and just stayed still. It felt nice to be with my best friend again. It was like a part of me was missing without him.

"Toby, you look beautiful," He paused and twirled me around. "I see your left sleeve is finally done."

Kevin Jonas was the only person who could call me Toby. He called me that ever since I kicked him out of the sandbox in 3rd grade. He couldn't pronounce Izzie, because of his lisp as a child. So he just called my Toby, and it just stuck through the years. He took me on a quick mini tour of backstage, _like I needed one_. It was cute though. We then made our way to the tour bus outside.

"How was tour so far?" I replied with a smile, my hand still comfortable in his as we walked to the bus.

"Tour was incredible," He replied musically. "The only thing that can make it better, is having my bestest friend in the whole world come on tour with me."

"I'm really glad your parents hired me. Seriously, I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my summer." I replied with a smile as we walked onto the bus.

"Enough about me, Toby," He mused. "My mom has been dying to see you."

On the outside, I looked calm and collected; but on the inside I was nervous as hell. I've met his mother twice. I heard from Kevin she loves me, but now that I'm all inked and pierced up her perception of me might change.

"Isabella Monroe!" Denise bubbled and gathered my up in her arms in a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you again, sweetie."

Kevin never let go of my hand, for he knew from the temperature of my fingers that I was uncomfortable. I could barely hear the slew of words coming from Mrs. Jonas, because I was too preoccupied with remembering to breathe normally as she hugged me so tightly.

"Please, come in, sit down." She smiled warmly and let go of me.

Kevin led me to a couch and we sat down, still hand in hand. This was quite normal of us. Once we were attached at the hip, we never let go.

"Well, aren't we quite the work of art," Paul smiled and sat next to his wife. "It's been awhile since we've seen you Isabella. Last time we saw you, you were still ink free."

"Well, I had to make sure I was a good photographer before I applied for jobs, Mr. Jonas," I giggled. "Not very many bands hire a photographer if they aren't good. Plus, these tattoos," I paused and looked down and my ink covered arms. "They all mean something very important to me, each tattoo has a particular memory attached to it."

"Well lucky for you, you are good at photography and pulling tattooed sleeves off," Kevin chimed in.

"So," Denise begins. "Have you met the other boys yet?"

"Mom, she just got here," Kevin finished the sentence for me.

"Well in that case," Mr. Jonas replied. "Boys, come down here!"

Within minutes 2 unfamiliar faces appear and one familiar face that made my stomach lurch a little bit. _Joe._ A smirk is played at his full lips. The smirk that would make all the girls swoon. _Not this girl._ I caught Joe staring, mouth open at the ink enveloping my arms. He looked at me like a piece of USDA Grade A Prime Rib Steak. It made my skin crawl and my blood boil.

I stood up slowly and let go of Kevin's hand. He got up right behind me and stood next to his parents.

"I'd like you all to meet our new photographer," Paul introduced. "Isabella October Monroe."

"Please, call me Izzie," I smiled and shot a glare at Joe.

"Nice to meet you Izzie," Frankie smiled and hugged my waist, for that was all the farther he could reach and then he quickly let go.

"Pleased to meet you, Izzie," Nick smiled and offered his hand out.

I looked at his hand and giggled, "I'm a hugger. It's in my blood."

He chuckled and opened his arms for a hug. I gave him a quick hug and stepped back to resume my place beside Kevin.

"This is Jospeh," Denise added.

I quickly stuck out my hand, so the only contact I would have with him would be on my hand. He grabbed my hand and planted a tiny wet kiss on the top of my hand.

"It is positively lovely to meet you, Isabella," Joe replied musically as my name melted on his tongue like butter.

I pulled my hand back in disgust and quickly wiped it off on my black skinny jeans.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I replied sarcastically and quickly turned to Kevin to immediately ignore Joe.

"Izzie," Frankie spoke with his angelic childlike voice. "Come with me and Nicky to sound check?"

His hand outstretched for mine and I grabbed onto his small fingers. He was adorable. Before we could leave, Mrs. Jonas placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Really quickly before you go," She sighed. "We've got some rules here at Camp Jonas. Frankie, why don't you go with Big Rob and he'll set up some games for you."

"Okay, mommy. See you there, Izzie." He smiled and walked off the bus with Big Rob.

I watched Frankie and Big Rob leave the bus, and felt all eyes on me now.

"Should I write these down?" I smiled at Mrs. Jonas.

"No dear, I had Paul type them up for you. You're all set," She replied and handed me a piece of laminated paper.

"We'll go over them with you," Paul paused. "Boys, you're welcome to stay."

The three brothers immediately sit down next to each other. Nick and Kevin saved a spot in between them, so I could sit down. I snuggled in tight and read along as Denise read the rules aloud.

"Number one," She cleared her throat. "No girls. EVER."

"Yeah Joe, no girls!" Nick chuckled and received a jab in the stomach.

"Yeah, but let's be honest. That rule was kind of made for you," Kevin added with a laugh.

"Shut up, seriously," Joe brooded.

"Number two," Denise smiled. "No cursing or vulgarity."

Kevin simply had to look at me, and I at him before our fits of laughter started.

"Good luck with that one Toby," He giggled.

"I'll be on my best behavior," I chuckled. "Scout's honor."

"Yeah, cuz yoooooou were a boy scout," Kevin laughed.

"I was the best damn eagle scout ever!" I retorted. "Oops!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth and looked embarrassed.

"You better take this," Nick added and handed me a rubber band to snap my wrist when I accidently said a curse word. _Hey, it worked for Pavlov's dog._ "You need it more than I do."

"We put that rule in place, because we don't want Frankie growing up with those words in his vocabulary. We've tried our hardest to guard these boys, but when you get older, you learn new things. I'm sure you boys know lots of vulgarity and curse words, but it's not allowed under our watch."

"I'll keep an eye on them, you can trust me," I promised with my most convincing smile yet.

"Number three," She paused. "Bedtime is at 11:30pm, and no texting or calls after midnight."

"Yeah Kevin, no calls after midnight!" Joe snarled.

"For your information those calls weren't just to anyone. They were to Toby." He retorted.

I smiled knowing the millions of calls I've received well after midnight. I also felt bad because I would call him if I couldn't fall asleep. And those calls were generally around 2am. Yet, he never missed one call. Not one. No matter how late or how tired he was, he always picked up, and I'm sure woke his brothers up in the process.

"Number four," Paul quickly added. "No drinking or drugs. If that wasn't obvious, then I'm sorry."

"I don't smoke, sir," I replied quietly. "It killed my family."

The look on everyone's face except Kevin's was of remorse.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Mr. Jonas replied.

"It's alright. Everything happens for a reason, and God doesn't give us anything we can't handle." I replied cheerfully.

"On that note, we're good with the rules," Denise smiled. "You can go now, we'll have your contract after the concert."

"It was lovely to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Jonas," I replied politely before Kevin took my hand in his and pulled me off the bus.

Joe and Nick followed behind us, and every so often I would hear my name passing over their lips. It was nice to be the talk of the town. It was like being the new kid all over again, but this time the boys were much older, and they were the ones being chased by girls.

I quickly halted in my tracks, pulling Kevin to a quick stop before turning around to face Nick and Joe.

"You know," I sneered playfully. "When you're talking about someone, the general rule is to make sure that person can't hear what you are saying."

"And what makes you so certain we're talking about you, Isabella," Joe replied with the smirk that he never did tire of.

"C'mon, I'm the shiny new toy," I replied with a sarcastic wink and turned around to lead Kevin away but quickly turned my head and smiled. "Everyone wants to play with me."

Joe's reaction of his mouth slightly ajar, cheeks burned red, breath choked from his lungs, feet glued to the pavement and eyes wide sent Nick into a mixture of tears and laughter. Kevin chuckled by my side and we soon left Nick's laughter and Joe's embarrassment far behind and entered the long hallway to backstage. _Boy, I kind of liked doing that to him._

"That was great, Toby." Kevin sighed with a smile. "He's not used to a girl not drooling over him. In fact, he's not used to a girl like you at all."

"Kevin, I don't even know what kind of girl I am," I chuckled and added. "Plus, your brother isn't really my type. I'm sorry, but a boy who is the focal point of every 13 year old girl's fantasies, not so much."

"That's why we're best friends though," Kevin smiled and looked at me. "You don't have the video girl syndrome."

"What the fu . . .heck?" I quickly stopped myself and replied.

"Mouth!" Nick yelled from down the hallway catching up to us.

I snapped my rubber band, and curse myself inside my head, "Sorry!"

"Video girl syndrome is where a girl is only with you for the lime light," Kevin replied with a chuckle. "You are nothing like that."

"Well, I hope I'm not, those kinds of girls kinda terrify me," I laughed. "They're fierce."

"Trust me," Nick replied coming up behind me. "You're not, and its actually pissing Joe off that you aren't."

"Mouth!" I giggled and lightly jabbed Nick in the stomach.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "It just came out."

"Uh huh," I smiled. "I bet it did."

Nick laughed and hooked a guitar strap around his neck while pulling the guitar body over his hips. He looked simply adorable, like little brother pop band adorable. Kevin pulled a guitar towards him and hooked it around his neck as well and walked on stage while attaching his battery remote for his amp.

"You look so official," I chuckled and pulled up my camera hanging from my neck. "Give me a smile you two."

I quickly snapped a shot, and took several more of the stage, and its surroundings while it was completely empty. It looked quite eerie, but amazingly cool.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Nick laughed reminiscing of the last twenty minutes.

I laughed quietly, and then the laughed got louder as Kevin joined in.

"That was priceless," Kevin added.

"After you two left, he stormed off and went back to the bus." Nick giggled. "I wonder what he's up to now. He should be here . . ."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and I felt eyes on me. I quickly turned around to see Joe staring at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. This smirk was much different from the smirks I had come to associate with Joe. I caught myself wondering what he was thinking, what his sudden bad boy look was in reaction to.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked as Joe got his microphone battery pack put behind his ears and into his back pocket. "Sound check started like ten minutes ago."

"Yeah man," Nick added. "What happened to you? You just disappeared."

Joe chuckled and that damned mischievous smirk played at his full lips, "Technical difficulties."

My shut up filter was definitely not working that day and I was so frustrated at his stupid smirk and what he was thinking that I just spoke without thinking and allowed my inner monologue to come out accidently.

"You are a technical difficulty!" I retorted quickly and slapped a hand over my mouth.

Three pairs of eyes looked in my direction and gave me a look like I had three heads and tentacles.

"Sorry," I replied quickly. "My 'shut up' filter isn't working today."

"Clearly," Kevin laughed along with Nick.

"Is everything okay?" Big Rob barked and took a seat in the chairs stage left.

"I'm fine, shall we begin?" Joe replied and winked at me while walking towards me to the stage.

He walked only feet from me, but I of course knew this was intentional. His cologne filled my senses and my brain immediately said, _Sex._ It was mouth watering, and crisp and it filled the air for only moments, but my hormones suddenly were causing World War 3 in my body. Oh how this conflicted greatly with my feelings of the boy. I would never go near him, but his cologne combined with my hormones, I was a helpless servant to their will.

"Stop!" I hissed out loud causing three sets of eyes to land on me and my irritation with my overly inappropriate thoughts.

"Stop what?" Kevin chuckled. "Are you feeling okay?"

Joe's smirk melted into a smile and his eyes were elsewhere, just like my thoughts. I let out a brief chuckle trying to scan my brain for any excuse and replied, "Stop lollygagging, you're wasting time!"

Joe's smile fell from his face, and he adjusted his microphone in its stand and sighed. _It's not going be that easy for him. I will not let him win his game. I will be the only winner here._

The music started playing, and after getting my head together in a more rated G environment, I walked past Nick, and Joe with a smirk of my own to sit on an unused amp next to Kevin. After I got comfortable on the amp I made sure it was off because I didn't want the vibrations to further my problem with being in a rated G mindset, and I decided to get Joe back in the worst possible way. Two could play at his game. I silently chuckled to myself as I unzipped my hoodie to reveal a low cut v-neck black t-shirt showing off a little too much cleavage even for me. I was a little uncomfortable, but it was all to make Joe miserable, right? I gave my hoodie to the closest stage assistant and asked her to put it in the lounge area. If I was going to do this, I couldn't back out and escape back to the comfort of my hooded zip up sweatshirt.

I let out a low cough to get Kevin's attention and he quickly turned around. It took him a second to realize what I was doing, and he chuckled while pointing to his own chest and giving me thumbs up as a wink graced his face. _He knew Joe's game, and he also knew how unfairly I played. _

The full band and orchestra started playing the opening lines to the first song, and I was completely lost on the titles of the songs. Without asking, Kevin picked up his set list from the ground and handed it to me. I mouthed another 'Thank you,' and he went back to playing with the band as Joe began to sing.

The song was called, "That's Just The Way We Roll," and it actually sounded good for being live. Now, I listened to Kevin's band here and there, but I told him that I would be his friend first before I liked his band, and that's how it was with us. I listened to his band occasionally, and he never pressed the matter. It was nice how we just fit together like that.

The next song was, "Hold On," and Joe was already sweaty. It was easy to ignore him, throughout the song, but halfway through, "Video Girl," he noticed me and my current attire and did a double take. _Game on!_ His stares and frustration in his face made me laugh and the moment when the song ended I thought his blushes were going to turn into embarrassment. His cheeks burned red and it looked like he could no longer concentrate on his own words to end the song. It looked like he had enough, and he stopped the whole band, orchestra and his brothers so the only sound you could hear was my laughter and his breathing into the microphone.

"Oh for the love of all things holy," He yelled away from the microphone. "Could you please put some clothes on Isabella."

"Excuse me?" I stopped laughing. "I am wearing clothes. Thank you very much."

"Yeah, well it's not enough," Joe snapped and shrugged off his blazer.

He then proceeded to ball up the black jacket and throw at me hitting me square, dead on balls in the face. I quickly snatched the blazer from my head and shot a glare in Joe's smiling direction, and an idea suddenly popped in to my head. Nick chuckled along with Kevin who had a quick burst of laughter.

I felt like a child who just got yelled at, I wished that I could just embarrass him like he just did to me. My thoughts soon turned to lust as his cologne tempted my mind to wander over the possibilities of the things that could happen in this blazer. _His torturous cologne had brought me to the brink of rated R thoughts, and I wondered if mine would do the same_, I thought silently as I slipped on the black blazer with a small smile. He watched me like a kid in a candy store and let his mouth open only slightly when I snuggled into the blazer and buttoned it up over my revealing t-shirt, and glared at him as I stood up from the amp.

"Thanks dad, is this better?" I snarled, rolled my eyes and walked off stage to where Big Rob was standing.

"You know he is only doing that to make you want him more," Big Rob said nonchalantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I huffed in frustration.

"Joe isn't the type of guy that makes girls want to throw up," He added.

"Maybe not for stupid fan girls, but for me," I shivered. "He thinks he's this big, tough, macho guy and that I'm going to drool over him at the drop of a jacket. He's SO wrong."

"We'll see about that," Rob chuckled.

"Yes we will," I retorted. "I'll win. You watch me."

I walked away from Big Rob extremely furious. Who did Joe think he was? I'm not like the rest of the girls in the world. I didn't fall for the youngest sex symbol in a pop rock band. I didn't fall for my best friend's brother. In fact, I didn't fall for a Jonas. Period. No matter how irritatingly hot that stupid smirk looks, or how his hair is perfectly swept over his eyes, or how he could sing the ABC's and make them sound great, or how he smells like straight up sex. _Fuck, I've got a tiny kindergarten crush on this kid._ I found the door to the outside and took pictures of the buses, gear and other things from the venue.

Sound check lasted another 30 minutes, and by then it was 6:30pm, only a half hour until the show started. I quickly put on my indoor lens on my camera and adjusted the shutter speeds and such.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I hear Kevin from behind me.

"Just thinking," I smiled and patted the seat next to me.

"About what?" He asked and sat down with his hands in his pockets.

I looked at Kevin, trying to put together a lie in my head quickly.

"How I'm going to be spending the next 6 months with my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I giggled and hugged him tightly hoping he wouldn't press the matter.

"Um, no you weren't," He replied. "I'm not dumb Toby, and yuck you smell like Joe." He scrunched up his nose and made a funny face as he pulled away.

I absentmindedly gagged and replied, "I wish I didn't. It's making me sick. In fact, you should probably give this back to him. I'm sure he wants it back."

"If you want to play Joe Jonas style, you have to step up your game. Ten points for being a tease, but minus 5 points for storming off like a baby. You have to think like him to beat him at his own game," Kevin replied with an evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" I retorted matching his smile.

"Think like Joe," Kevin replied and quickly got up from the bench to go back inside.

_Think like Joe?_ _That's no help at all. What does that even mean_? I sighed and bent down to smell the collar of the blazer I was wearing. _DING! _The light bulb went off, and I ran to the bus as fast as humanly possible.

As I walked on, I found the bus to be empty. _Perfect_, I thought. I quickly sifted through my purse, but of course the second I needed my perfume, my purse turned into a Mary Poppins never ending bag. Without thinking of the consequences, I emptied the contents of my purse on the floor of the hallway between the bunk areas. It felt like I was racing against the clock, like at any minute he could walk through the bus entrance and find me here. My hand found my perfume bottle and popped the cap. _Britney Spears: Fantasy_, my favorite. With haste I spritzed his blazer and my neck. For a little added fun, I sprayed his pillow ever so slightly and his sheets. Within seconds I capped the top and replaced it within my purse along with the other items scattered about the floor. I smiled evilly and quickly ran off the bus to go wish Kevin good luck minutes before the show starts.

With my camera, VIP pass and Joe's blazer smelling like me, I ran backstage until I found the brothers huddled in their customary pre-show time circle.

"Get in here, Toby!" Kevin yelled and pulled my arm into the circle next to Nick and himself. "You're part of the group now."

I smiled and laughed as the group started jumping and getting crazy, and suddenly Nick turns to me and whispers, "Wow, you smell good."

"Don't tell Joe, I had to get him back somehow," I replied with burned cheeks and a half smile.

"You're secret is safe with me," He chuckled and nodded. "You better be ready for payback though. I'd get some ideas together, before he can get you back."

I smiled and side hugged Nick, "Thanks Nick. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"That's for sure," He replied. "Anyone who can make Joe get all crazy and flustered and play his games is a hero in my book."

"Best friends," I smiled and hugged him again.

The boys had to get strapped in for the opening entrance in the concert. All the while, I was smiling and taking pictures of the band's pre-show rituals of pushups, jumping jacks, pull ups, tai-chi and other things to get their heart rates up. The assistant returned with my hoodie and I quickly set my plan of attack in action.

"One minute," Big Rob yells backstage and the lights blink twice to signal the beginning of the show.

I quickly slipped off Joe's blazer and stepped up onto the platform where Kevin, Joe and Nick were standing. I put on my best innocent face and a smile, and walked up to Joe. He looked at me in the eyes, and I could see truce, but that was not where I was heading.

"Turn around," I mumbled.

He obeyed and looked over his shoulder to ask, "Why?"

I chuckled and thought about how my halo was being held up by my horns. I got up close to his body, and stood on my tip toes so I could reach his ear. My lips brushed his ear only slightly and I whispered.

"This belongs to you, not me."

He suppressed a tremor going down his spine, and reached his arms out behind him to catch the arm holes. _I had him right where I wanted him._

He turned around as I stepped down from the platform and flashed him my best smile. The platform started to move and his eyes never left mine and I stood patiently waiting for him to smell the collar. He bent his head farther down so he could still see me, and suddenly his eyes went wide. He had smelled his collar. _BINGO! _His cheeks flushed red and he licked his lips.

I giggled at the sight of this and replied to his expression with a wink and a quick, "Goodluck!"

_Payback was a bitch named Isabella. _I thought to myself and quickly snapped the rubber band around my wrist. This whole no vulgarity rule was going to kill me.

Please review and send messages. I'm looking for Nick and Kevin's gf. Want to be written in? Lemme know...write me a message and a blurb about yourself and what you want your character to be like.

**Love && Lipstick.  
NicoleVonDee.**


	2. So Bored With These Games

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any other Jonas Brothers material. Please do not steal my ORIGINAL work. Thanks so much!_

A/N: I still need a gf for Kevin and Nick. Any takers? Message me with a blurb and your character stats. XO.

**Chapter 2: So Bored With These Games**

_Joe's Point of View._

"Fifteen minutes," Big Rob yells down the hallway signaling the beginning of the pre-show circle huddle.

I was huddled next to Garbo and Nick, which meant I didn't have to talk to them. In fact, I rarely spoke at pre-show huddles because I was so busy with remembering the lyrics to the songs. _How sad, I couldn't even remember my own words that I've sang night after night. _Nick and Kevin never gave me much crap about it, but now that the new girl was here I would have to be careful.

_Isabella October Monroe_. She was nowhere to be found, but I was somewhat grateful for that. The things she did to me and my thoughts should be illegal. _She should be illegal_. My dad told me this would happen, but I had not expected it to be this bad. My dad called it "teenage urges", and then the subject was quickly dropped. My mom gave the sex talk, my dad gave the "teenage urges" talk. _It was revolting._ I never knew these so called "teenage urges" could want to make me forget the promise that I made to my parents. I also never thought I would be a firm believer in _lust at first sight_, oh how I was wrong. Believe it or not, I actually _forgot_ I had morals, and I had made a promise the first time I saw her. It was like she was sent here to torture me, and she was succeeding. I was a different person around her, and I couldn't stop it from happening. She was the shiny new toy, and I wanted oh so badly to play with her. I wanted her to be mine. _All mine_.

"Toby get in here," Kevin's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. "You're part of the group now."

She was part of the group, and I silently thanked and cursed my parents for hiring her as I allowed myself to look at her for only a moment. She looked perfect in her black chuck taylor's, black skinny jeans and purple studded belt. My favorite part of her was the fact that she was still wearing my blazer. My favorite three quarter length black blazer was buttoned around her tiny frame. I was thankful she had buttoned up those buttons, or else those damned urges would come back and I'd have to leave the room for awhile. I loved the way her perfect plum colored hair covered her beautiful neck, and I wished the pain in my lower abdomen would go away. Every time she was near, I had to control myself, for fear of jumping on her and planting kisses all over her porcelain skin. My favorite part of her, though, was her emerald green eyes. They were so big and I could get lost in them if I stared too long. The best part about her eyes was the fact that when she gets angry, they turn icy grey. I wish I could stare in them forever.

"One minute!" Big Rob yelled again signaling the stage assistants to strap Nick, Kevin and I into our harness for the entrance of the show and disrupting my thoughts.

I quickly stepped up onto the platform and let the assistant do his job, while my thoughts were on Isabella's smile as she stepped up on the platform alongside me. Her emerald greens were staring back at my deep hazels and I just wanted to kiss her right there. She looked perfectly angelic, and innocent. I had hoped this was a truce between us, because I was so bored of these games that I've been playing with her.

"Turn around," She mumbled softly.

I immediately turned around and looked back at her, "Why?"

I felt her step closer, causing my heartbeat to quicken. I felt her body brush against my back and her breath on my neck. Suddenly her lips were at my ear and I had to tell myself to calm my breathing.

"This belongs to you, not me," She whispered as her lips grazed against my ear.

I almost lot is right there, in front of everyone. It looked like I had a little more self control than I thought as a tremor rushed down my spine. Maybe this was a truce and she was bored of the games.

She stepped down from the platform with that damned angelic smile, and my eyes never left hers. I felt the platform shift, and I had to bend my head down so I could keep looking at her. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Her perfume_. My eyes went wide and I let my mouth open slightly. I began to sweat and the pain in my lower abdomen went crazy. _She planned this_, that little sneak.

"Good luck," She laughed and I was no longer in her sight. The concert had began with "That's Just The Way We Roll". She knew how to play games. I will get her back, oh how I will make her suffer like she has made me suffer. _Touché_.

"_I woke up on the roof with my brothers_ . . ." I sang into the microphone and tried my best to hide the blush in my cheeks. _"There's a whale in the pool with my mother. And my dad paints the house different colors._" Nick chimed in and within minutes we ended the song and began the next.

A half hour into the concert, I was sweating buckets and Isabella infected my mind again. Thankfully I was introducing an ex-girlfriend at the time to distract myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Taylor Swift!" I yelled into the microphone and the opening notes for 'Should've Said No' were played by the band. Taylor and I broke up for obvious reasons: we never saw each other, and I didn't think that was very healthy.

The record company told us we had to do a duet on this tour, so of course she picked the most spiteful song. But now that Isabella was here, I didn't feel so upset by singing this song out here with her. It just felt like my job, not like before where it felt like I was being burned on stage every night with the same song.

Finally, after the three minutes of singing were over, I quickly transitioned to the next song, "I'm Gonna Getcha Good." If I could have dedicated that song to anyone that night, it would have been Isabella. This song was a perfect reflection of how irritatingly sexy it is when she ignores me. The fact that she doesn't have heart palpitations everytime she even seems me makes her different from every other girl out there. And I've dated a lot of girls with video girl syndrome, but for some reason she's not even attracted to me. What do I have to do to make her want me the way I want her?

"_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night. I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah. Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am. You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_." I sang over the screaming crowd of fan girls. "_I'm gonna getcha, while I gotcha in sight. I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say go, you'll never say no. I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha, don't you worry 'bout that. You can betcha bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mine. Just like I should, I'll getcha good." _I sang smoothly into the microphone scanning the crowd for any sight of Isabella and her camera.

Suddenly, I found her among the security guards at the barrier gate. She was concentrating on something unknown to me, but then our eyes met and the pain in my lower abdomen began to tingle. She scrunched up her nose in a look of disgust and shot me a glare. I almost melted when she stuck out her tongue at me, and all I could do was wink back. _Was my heart still beating in my chest_? It felt as if in that moment she stole my heart, locked it up in a box and threw the key into the ocean of fan girls.

Kevin laughed beside me after seeing the face from Isabella, but I was in lust. I wanted her even more, known she didn't want me. Why my brain worked that way, was unknown to me.

We closed the concert with "Burnin' Up", obviously, and had a standing/screaming ovation. I love the fact that the fans would stay an extra 5 hours just to hear us play more songs. I owe a lot of my life to those fans.

It seemed like an hour, but in reality it was only about twenty minutes from the end of the show to get to the signing table near the front of the venue. I always sat in the middle, it was customary. Nick always sat on my left and Kevin on my right. Big Rob handed us a handful of black sharpies, and we uncapped our first sharpie each. Then, the masses came, and a whole new ocean of fan girls flooded the tiny room waiting for a picture, autograph or hug.

"Single file line," Big Rob yelled among the screaming girls. "Or we'll have to escort you out of the building."

Face after face went through the line, and by the end, I didn't even look up at faces any more. I was tired, hungry and I wanted to see Isabella.

A piece of paper with writing and fine print landed in front of me. I quickly signed it in big black sharpie all over it without thinking and quickly looked up only to find angry icy eyes staring back at me. _Isabella_.

"What the H factor?" She yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"I thought you were a fan, just trying to get an autograph," I replied with a smile.

"This is my contract Joseph!" She snarled back.

Oh man, I loved the way she said my full name. It made my knees feel like jelly.

"I'm glad you approve, but your signature doesn't really count. It's my responsibility to put MY autograph on it, not yours," She replied her face softening and Kevin looks over at my shocked face and lets out a low snicker.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kevin quickly asked while signing another picture of him.

"I got my contract from your mom, and then I went to go put it in my purse on the bus, but got taken along with the crowd of fan girls. And so hear I am," She replied in a flustered tone and turned to leave.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped to turn around and gave me a look even a mother wouldn't love.

"Wait," I sighed standing up now. "Don't you want a hug?"

She laughed in a rather sarcastic tone, "I'm not some stupid fan girl of yours, thank you very much." She pulled her wrist out of my grip and finally noticed the angry looks coming from the fan girls she just dissed only to correct herself quickly. "Not that being a fan girl is a bad thing. In fact, I was a fan girl for loads of bands. It's completely 100 percent natural in the . . ." She was struggling for words. "In the . . . great . . . circle . . . of life."

I smirked at her response. "Oh really? Like that movie, 'The Lion King'? I love the music from that movie."

"Didn't you do a cover from that movie?" She questioned. "Nevermind that was a different movie. You should call up your Disney friends and ask to cover one of those songs. I know I would."

"Ohhh, 'cause I really wanna be like you," I replied taking a line from the Disney song we covered from The Jungle Book.

Her back was flat against the doors now, and she turned to leave but quickly looked at the line of girls waiting and added, "Laugh, little fan girls. Joseph thinks he's funny."

I saw the way my name rolled off her tongue like maple syrup running down a stack of flap jacks and I suppressed another tremor going down my spine. With the beginning wave of laughter from the sea of people she left the venue with a huff.

A half hour later, every single fan had my autograph, a hug and a picture. I was exhausted, still hungry and wanted to play more games with Isabella, and several ideas just popped into my head as payback for her little perfume stunt.

"Listen," Kevin interrupted my thoughts. "I'm going with Toby to her apartment to get her things. We should be back in about twenty minutes. Tell mom and dad."

I nodded and made my way backstage from the signing tables. Nick caught up with me and gave me a look like I had a third eyeball.

"Dude," He said with the look on his face. "You look terrible."

"Thanks, love you too, bro," I replied and rolled my eyes.

"It's her, huh?" He interjected and we approached the door to the outside bus area.

"Her, who?" I retorted, irritated with his comments.

"Izzie." He simply said and looked for my reaction.

"You have no idea," I sighed and held open the door for Nick. "Something happened today, and its never happened to me before."

"Do you want to talk about it, or are you just venting?" Nick asked waiting for my response.

"Um," I paused and shifted uncomfortably in my shoes while walking towards the bus. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Nothing can be worse than forgetting the words to your own songs," Nick smiled.

"Remember when dad gave us that weird, awkward "teenage urges" talk?" I mumbled hoping he'd somehow forget the conversation we'd had with our father.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled. "That was something, huh?"

I chuckled back, "Yeah, well it happened today."

Nick stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was," I replied and added. "She does that to me every time."

"So what happened with you today?" He questioned.

I looked back at him, pleading with my eyes for him to not make me say it and my cheeks burned red.

"I wasn't thinking with the correct body part, Nick. I'm not going to say it out loud. It'll just make it worse." I barked.

His eyes got wider and he gasped, "You . . . got . . ."

"YES!" I snapped. "Say it louder, I don't think mom and dad heard you."

"Sorry dude," He replied catching up to me and patting me on the shoulder. "That's rough."

"Not funny," I replied. "It's so good and so bad at the same time. It's like when all the oxygen leaves my brain and goes . . ."

"Elsewhere," Nick finished my sentence.

"It's like I become a different Joe. I get bad," I chuckled at how that last part sounded. "Does that make sense?"

"100 percent. I've never seen some girl and BAM!, but I know what it feels like," He replied while pressing his lips together in a thin line.

We got to the entrance of the bus and I quickly stopped Nick, "Listen, don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," He smiled with a nod. "It's all good."

I breathed out a sigh and walked up the steps to find Frankie doing a puzzle and my parents on the phone with our record company talking about none other than Isabella. _It's like I couldn't escape her_.

"Ming, can we call you back," My mother interrupted my thoughts. "Izzie is calling."

My eyes got wide, and I watched her answer the call.

"Hello Izzie. Did you enjoy your first concert with us?"

I could hear a low mumble of jumbled words coming from the other end. Oh what I wouldn't give for that to be me talking to her.

"Sure, that sounds great. I know I could definitely use a shower, plus the band loves any sort of food." She bubbled. "We'll take the bus."

My heartbeat got faster, could this be fate? My mother said her goodbyes and hung up her cell.

"Boys and crew," My mother announced proudly causing everyone to perk up. "Izzie has invited us for dinner and showers at her apartment."

My heart swelled up and almost burst, and the silver band on my left hand glistened in the light. This was too much temptation, for one human being.

"Can I take the driver?" I piped up quickly hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, take Nick and Frankie with you," She smiled warmly not knowing my plans.

I grabbed my brothers, and ran to the black Escalade '09 Hybrid. I text Kevin for the directions to her house and forwarded them to my mom. _This was too easy_. It felt like only minutes to her house and I immediately leapt from the car to enter her apartment. Nick and Frankie caught up to me as I was knocking on the door, first softly then louder.

"Just come in," I heard Kevin's muffled yell.

I opened the door and Frankie quickly swept past me as his eyes found the television playing an old episode of Power Rangers that Kevin was watching. It was one of his favorites. Nick chuckled and followed Frankie into the living room and sat next to Kevin. My attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Toby is taking a shower, but there's food on the stove, and in the oven and the fridge is game too." Kevin said absentmindedly while watching the TV.

I heard the soft pitter-patter of water, and my brain immediately went into hunting mode, like when a lion stalks its prey. I also heard some mumbling and to my surprise, _singing_. I didn't know she could sing too. I approached the door that was cracked open and steam was rolling out like thunder clouds.

"How does that damn song start?" I heard her say and immediately followed it with a loud snapping noise.

_The rubber band_. She was too cute.

"Fuck this rule, seriously," She added and snapped the band again.

I looked behind me to make sure my brothers were out of sight and I cracked the door open a little wider. My lower abdomen started to tingle with all the thoughts congregating in my brain and my breath got caught in my throat. She was singing one of my songs from the show, more specifically _my part_ from "_Tonight"_. I licked my lips and smiled while I listened to her mess up the words. She sounded like me when I didn't remember the words.

"_We don't have to fight_. " She paused and giggled and then began again. "_Gotta try, tonight. We don't have to fight, tonight. We just gotta try_," She sang and I couldn't help but join in on the loudest part of the song, it was just instinct.

"_TONIGHT_!" We sang in unison, the loud volume of our voices matching in a two-part harmony.

She abruptly stopped and spoke, "What the fuck?" *Snap*

I chuckled to myself as I heard the rubber band snap and then I saw her head peak out of shower curtain. The moment our eyes connected; my hazels with her emeralds, she screamed and her face went angry again. Her eyes turned an icy grey almost instantly, and if I would have blinked I knew I would have missed it.

"What in the name of grandma's spatula do _you_," She sneered. "Think you're doing in _here_."

_I went over the many responses I could come up with, all of which were rated R. _I spoke, "Just wondering," A smirk played at my face. "Who sings that song?"

Her eyes got wide and she mouthed a, "_Fuck_." Followed by a snap of the rubber band.

She pulled her head back into the shower.

"You do," She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," I retorted trying to prolong this moment.

"YOU DO!" She yelled and I heard several snaps from the rubber band.

"Let's keep it that way," I chuckled and added as I saw the Lion King towel hanging from the rack. "Nice towel."

"Shut up, the Lion King OWNS you," She retorted.

"Good comeback Isabella. I'm shaking in my shoes." I chuckled and left the shower triumphant that I got the last word in.

I retreated down the hallway and stopped at the first door I came to. _Isabella's Room_. I quietly opened the door and was blasted by the scent of her perfume followed by a loud barking noise. Two adorable dogs appeared from nowhere and began sniffing my shoes. One dog was a caramel English bulldog with a white face and paws, the other a white Japanese Chin with caramel colored patches all over its body and face. I bent down to pet the dogs, "Hey puppies." I mused patting their heads lightly and chuckled at the sight of their wagging tails.

"They have names, you know," An irritated voice mumbled behind me.

I quickly stood up and saw Isabella behind me wrapped up in her Lion King towel. I almost grabbed her, pushed her into her room and kissed her everywhere. My reaction made her snicker as she snuck past me into her room. She looked back at me, a drip of water fell from her eyelash looking like she cried. "The bulldog is named Cash Money, and the Chin is named Wednesday or Winnie, and the cat," She motioned to the black fur curled up into a ball. "That's Bunny."

"A cat named Bunny?" I questioned and shot her a look.

She put on the most innocent face I've ever seen and simply replied with, "I was a little inebriated when I named her. It just kinda stuck."

"Oh," I mouthed and thought about what Isabella would look like drunk.

"Are you coming in? Or are you planning to let in the cold air?" She whispered.

I couldn't speak, but simply let my feet carry me inside her room, and she quickly shut the door behind me. The Isabella I had come to know wasn't nice to me, but this invitation had made me rethink her personality. I was beginning to understand why Kevin thinks she's the only girl, besides our mom, that he'd take a bullet for. She was perfect.

"You know," She began while holding the towel tightly around her tiny frame and sized me up. "If this were a different situation, and you weren't such a cocky bastard, I would actually enjoy you seeing my naked. Unfortunately, this isn't the case. So could you turn around?"

I went into bad Joe mode, "Yeah, but you have to admit that I would make enjoyable."

"I'm not responding to that Joseph. Shut your fuckin' eyes, or I'll claw them out." She spat her cheeks getting flustered and snapped the rubber band on her wrist.

I chuckled while closing my eyes and faced the wall, only hoping for the slightest peak so that I could see her in her full beauty.

"You know," She started again, and I heard the elastic waistband of her underwear snap against her skin. "I don't think Mommy and Daddy would really approve of you being in here."

"And what makes you so certain of that, Isabella?" I retorted silently cursing myself for the stupid promise I had made to them.

"Because I'm wearing one too," She whispered barely audible. "My dad made me promise."

"You what?" I retorted and jolted my head around.

"Never mind, get out!" She yelled.

"But Isabella," I managed to say before she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up off her bed.

"First off, it's Izzie," She spat. "Secondly, I said, GET OUT!"

I got up immediately and looked at her with sorry eyes, "I'm sorry." I mumbled and left her room only to have to the door slammed behind me with a loud bang.

I was left speechless, mouth open in front of her door. It felt like I was finally getting to know her, the real Isabella, but my damned hormones made me cross the line. It seems that I'll never have her as my own, because the moment I try getting close to her, I screw it up. My thoughts were interrupted as Garbo and Jack, my drummer busted through the door.

"Smells delicious, Izzie," My dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

The door behind me opened and I heard Isabella's angry voice, "Move, Joseph."

"Izzie," I began, but she pushed past me before I could finish my sentence. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's no use," Nick's voice filled my head. "She's made up her mind about you."

"We'll see about that," I said as the rejection and anger boiled up in my veins.

REVIEW!

**Love && Lipstick.  
NicoleVonDee.**


	3. It's Morphin' Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any other Jonas Brothers material. Please do not steal my ORIGINAL work. Thank you very much._

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!! Love && Lipstick, NicoleVonDee.

**Chapter 3: It's Morphin' Time**

_Isabella's Point of View._

Frankie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bus as the dogs pulled him faster than his little legs could walk.

"Your mommy said I could bring the puppies on tour with me," I smiled at Frankie as he climbed the steps following the dogs.

"Oh cool!" Frankie smiled looking excited. "Wanna come in and play with me?" He looked adorable as he asked with his wide, round eyes and chubby cheeks that I couldn't help but fight the urge to pinch. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me to steal candy from a store and _I would agree to do it_. That was the power of little Frankie Jonas. _You couldn't ever say no. _

I glance at Joe as I made a move to enter the bus when he suddenly leaned against the doorframe, thus blocking my way to the steps.

"Ah, ah, ah," He warned in that annoying voice people use when they're trying to be sneaky, wagging his index finger in my face.

"What now?" I grumbled, glaring at him as I tried my best to shove all 140 pounds of fat and muscle aside, but to no avail. _Because let's face it, compared to scrawny old me Joe was practically a giant, no an ogre_. The fat ass didn't budge from his position one bit no matter how hard I pushed.

"Frankie!" I protested lamely, waving my arms frantically trying to get the little boy's attention who was at the moment, distracted by something behind him.

"What's the password?" Joe drawled lazily, his hazel eyes boring into mine as he casually leaned against the doorframe.

_Open sesame?_ I thought quietly to myself as I spoke, "What password, Joe?" I hissed and shot a glare in Joe's direction.

"Password to get into the bus." Joe rolled his eyes as he spoke. "What should it be Franks?" he asked over his shoulder to his younger brother who was by now paying rapt attention to our unfriendly banter.

Frankie just stood frozen in his place for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing together when he suddenly pipes up: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"Nah, nothing special," Joe retorts, "Ultraman!"

"No, Transformers!" Frankie yelled with a smile.

"Sailormoon?" Joe chuckled and gave me the once over, I'm sure imagining me in Sailormoon's costume. _Pervert_.

"Joey, that's lame. No, I got it . . ." Frankie stopped mid sentence and looked at his older brother with a smile.

"POWER RANGERS!" The brothers shrieked in unison and I raised an eyebrow.

"Power Rangers." I stated begrudgingly looking from Joe to Frankie who were both flushed in the face.

"No, no, no, no! You have to act it out!" Joe sputtered, blocking my way once more. "You have to be a Power Ranger!"

_You have got to be kidding me. I _snapped my rubber band six times in a row. My jaw dropped. "What?" I cried in horror, thinking of all the humiliating possibilities. "I'm not going to act as a Power Ranger!"

"That's the password. Do it or I'm sure my parents would love to hear what you said when they weren't looking or in hearing range." Joe knew he had me cornered now, and there was no way out. Either way I was screwed. _The boy had some nerve_.

Frankie by now was so sold to the idea was jumping around the bus like a kangaroo shouting "Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Power Rangers!" at the top of his lungs looking excited.

Joe shot me an unapologetic smile and shrugged nonchalantly. "The little man wants some morphin' girl." I looked at him incredulously.

"You can be Kimberley." He added hastily, flashing me a smug smile.

_Oh my God_. I snapped the rubber band several times, so much that my wrist burned. I had no choice. A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do. And that would be...become _a Power Ranger_!

I straightened up and walked a few steps away from the door. I hastily looked around to make sure that no one else, especially Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were not about to witness what was to be the most humiliating moment of my life.

Then it was _show time_.

"It's morphin' time!" I cried pushing my arms out to hold an imaginary coin. "We're ready to morph into action! White ranger power! Black ranger power! Pink ranger power! Blue ranger power! Yellow ranger power! Red ranger power! POWER RANGERS!" I got into the fighting stance. "Six working together to fight crime, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Frankie was clapping happily while Joe was doubled over with laughter, both rolled on the floor crying with glee. At this point, I wished that the ground would have swallowed me up and eaten me alive. Anything was better than this torture. Anything was better than being stuck in a bus with Joe for the next 2 days, sleeping in the bunk across from him. Anything was better than this. I would never live that little episode down.

Right now I really wish I was a Power Ranger, so I could kick Joe's ass. Little did he know that revenge is sweet, and he's going to drown in sugar.

"You may enter," Joe said in between laughs. "Morphin' girl."

"You'll pay for that little stunt, Joseph!" I snarled, and walked Cash and Winnie to my bunk.

I left Joe's laughter behind and was grateful that bedtime was so early. I didn't want to see him anywhere near me and my puppies, or anything of mine for that matter.

"You look upset," Kevin's soothing voice whispered in my ear. "Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed and looked at him with what I thought was a convincing face, "I'm fine, Kevin, I promise."

"I told you he plays dirty," Kevin replied and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Don't worry, Toby, you'll beat his games."

I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment, before I heard someone clear their throat. My anger boiled up again as I turned around to see Joe's smirking face and his hands behind his back.

"Be nice to her," Kevin stated in a serious tone to his younger brother and my eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm always nice," Joe's replied smoothly and stepped closer to us.

"Goodnight Toby, are you gonna be okay?," Kevin murmured in my ear and hugged me from behind with one arm while the other hand went and messed up my hair a little. "If you can't sleep, just wake me up."

"Yeah, I've got the puppies. It'll be okay. Goodnight K2," I replied while he slid into his bunk and closing the curtain.

My eyes left the floor and landed on Joe's hazel's, "What do you want?" I asked as I put Cash and Wednesday in my bunk.

His hands came out from behind his back and a CD case came into view, "Here." He said while handing me the CD.

I looked at the CD in my hands, and it was none other than the Jonas Brothers 3D Live Concert Experience CD. It was the CD from _his_ concert. Conceited much?

"You really need to brush up on your lyrics," He smirked and licked his lips.

I pushed the CD back at him, "You might need it more than I do."

He pushed the CD back at me, "That's alright, Isabella," My name melted on his tongue again. "I already have a copy."

"And that says it all." I retorted with a smile.

I finally knew I would never win this battle, and I was too tired to try, so I simply threw the CD in my bag that had been casually placed next to Joe's. _Who planned that_? "Good night."

"Goodnight Isabella," He replied and slid into his bunk.

"It's Izzie," I snarled and he simply winked back at me.

I made a loud gag noise and pulled my curtain shut. I was so fed up with the Joe Jonas persona, that the only thing that could save me was sleep. I snuggled next to Winnie and Cash and my anger soon turned into a dreamless sleep. Before I knew it, Kevin was shaking me awake for breakfast at Denny's.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" He whispered.

"What time is it?" I mumbled in my morning voice.

"It's 10:30am, sweetheart," He replied soothingly. "Time for a delicious breakfast."

"Where are we?" I murmured opening one eye to find Kevin already dressed.

"About 200 miles away from New York." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Promise me you're getting up? My mom would freak if you slept through breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm up, can I bring the puppies . . ." I began but stopped in my tracks. _The dogs were gone! _

I sat up straight in my bunk, hit my head loudly with a thud on the ceiling of the bunk, and immediately went back down. I went into worry mode. Those puppies were my life. They saved me from the darkness each night. Without them, I can't sleep!

"Ohmigosh!, Toby are you okay?" Kevin suddenly spoke.

"Cash and Winnie are gone!" I spoke as my breath got caught in my throat.

Kevin's concerned face was my only comfort as he replied. "I'll look outside, maybe Frankie got a hold of them." He left within seconds.

"Thanks Kev, I'll be outside in a sec," I replied while rubbing the bump on my head. _That was going to bruise._

I climbed out of my coffin of a bunk, and stretched. I quickly grabbed the first t-shirt I could touch and the first set of pants. With a look both ways, and a loud, "Anyone there?" I slid off my pajama bottoms and slid on the pants. _I never knew I had this pair of jeans. What a perfect fit! _I pondered as I slid off my shirt and slid on the white v-neck t-shirt. _Jeeze this t-shirt is HUGE on me. I'm practically drowning in it. _I rolled the sleeves up 4 times so it looked like the t-shirt fit me somewhat better. I looked at myself in the mirror, and chuckled at my appearance.

"That's weird," I whispered to myself while eying the t-shirt's reflection in the mirror. _Did_ _this shirt always have a pocket on the right side of the chest? Hmm, oh well._

Suddenly I heard a whining coming from the bunk across from mine. _Joseph's bunk._ I hoisted the privacy curtain open to find my puppies snuggled up in Joe's arms.

"Traitors," I whispered. "Of all people you pick to like, it has to be him?"

I smiled evilly and decided to give Joe the perfect wakeup call.

"WAKE UP!" I growled loudly and shut the curtain.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Isabella! The hell do you think you're doing? Mother FUCK!" Joe yelled back as he was startled out of his sleep, his mess of shaggy hair sweeping over his eyes and sticking up in all directions.

I laughed loudly and took the rubber band from off my wrist while shoving it in Joe's direction. "Do you need this?"

"Bite me, Izzie," Joe snarled and snuggled back in with Cash and Wednesday while I replaced the rubber band on my wrist.

"Get up, asshole, your mommy and daddy want you to join them for breakfast, NOW!" I replied and snapped the rubber band loudly.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." He snarled while shifting his weight so we wouldn't crush Wednesday or Cash. _Traitors_.

I stomped off the bus and walked inside the Denny's. Amidst the screaming and flash bulbs, I could barely hear my own thoughts. _Stupid fan girls, they desperately need a hobby_. A slight breeze blew through the swarms of fans, cooling it down slightly and blowing my hair into my face. A few strands tickled my nose and I raised my hand to itch it, annoyed. I dropped my arm and something at the bottom of my shirt tickled the inside of my bare arm and I looked down, seeing a loose thread. I pulled at it as another breeze swirled around me, blowing a delicious scent into my nose. I looked around to see where it was coming from, but there weren't any boys in sight to be emitting such a sinful scent. I looked down again at the thread and the smell got stronger. I pulled the collar of my shirt up to my nose and inhaled deeply, realizing quickly that the smell was coming from my shirt. Why would I be smelling so wonderful? I wondered to myself as I pushed the door open and entered the air conditioned foyer.

"Toby, you're awake!" Kevin smiled. "Did you find the dogs?"

I sneered back at Kevin and replied coolly, "Yes, the traitors were sleeping with your brother."

"That's actually hilarious," Nick laughed at my face. "Of all people they picked him."

"Real funny, Nick." I chuckled and sat down in between Kevin and Nick while eyeing the waitress. She was obviously a fan girl herself.

"Did you manage to wake up Joseph," Denise smiled as the waitress poured her a cup of steaming hot coffee. "He's not usually a morning person."

I clenched my fists. I really couldn't stand Joe. I tried my best to swallow my anger and put on a professional face.

"Toby isn't a morning person either, Mom," Kevin replied while nudging me in the side.

I chuckled and replied, "Yes, Denise, your son should be here in no time."

"Can I take your order?" The waitress bubbled next to me while talking to Kevin, making me want to puke.

"Yeah, I'll have Grand Slam breakfast with sausage," He replied politely and handed the waitress his menu.

"And you?" She sneered at me.

I decided to forget about being professional and give this bitch a taste of her own medicine. *Snap*.

"What's your name?" I asked while snickering.

"It's Kelly," She paused. "Kelly McGrath."

"Yeah, hi Kelly," I sneered. "I'd like the three flapjacks with extra maple syrup."

"Is that all?" She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and try not to drool in the food. I don't want to catch any diseases," I laughed and shot her a glare.

"Toby," Kevin gasped. "That was mean, you should apologize."

"Meh," I murmured and watched while she took Paul's order. "I'm sorry that I get a little protective of my best friend. It's just instinct."

"That's my girl," He replied with a smile. "So how did you sleep?"

"Well, I fell asleep alright and I didn't have any nightmares, but the puppies have sided with your brother, just my luck," I replied while matching his smile.

"I must admit that's pretty funny," He mused. "But don't worry, I'm still on your side." He said while giving me a side hug. "Yuck, you smell like Joe still!"

"What? How? Why?" I stuttered. "I'll see if I can freshen up in the bathroom, excuse me."

_Joe's cologne_. That little sneak, he must have put it on my clothing before I went to bed. But how? I made my way to the bathroom and set my purse on the counter top. I looked into the mirror and laughed. My hair was still messy and it was no longer straight, but wavy and curly in places. The best thing about Kevin was that no matter how I looked, he never questioned it.

With a few sprays of my other perfume behind my ears and on my neck, _Lucky You by Lucky Brand_, I left the bathroom and walked back to the table.

Joe had brought in Cash and Winnie to Denny's and was sitting with Winnie on his lap. He smirked as I sat down.

"It seems I have two new best friends," He smiled.

"You wish. They don't like strangers," I retorted trying not to get the attention or Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

Wednesday licked his chin and he replied, "It seems I'm not as much of a stranger as you think, Isabella."

"Whatever," I hissed and pouted in my chair.

Kevin's plate was placed in front of him, and two once over easy eggs, four sausages and two pancakes stared back at him. It looked delicious, especially those sausages.

"Yes Toby, you can share my sausages with me," He answered my silent question.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Joe snarled. "Why don't you just order it yourself?"

"Because, Joseph," I snarled back. "Food tastes so much better if it's not mine."

"That doesn't make sense," He mumbled and went back to petting Winnie, making me jealous of my own dogs.

"Who ordered the flap jacks with extra maple syrup?" Kelly the fangirl waitress asked.

"I did," Joe and I said in sync.

We both looked at each other and shot glares even a mother wouldn't love.

"No," I sneered. "I ordered it."

"I think you're mistaken, I ordered it." Joe smiled and dazzled the waitress who set down the plate in front of him.

Joe shot me a smile of victory and added, "What? I can't help it if you want to be like me."

By this point my blood was boiling again, and I was ready to throw things.

A plate was finally set down in front of me, and I was indeed right, he ordered what I had ordered.

"Copying someone is the best form of flattery, you know," He smirked and that single smirk sent me over the edge of reason.

I quickly reached over and grabbed one of Kevin's sausages and threw it at Joe, hitting him square in the head. Thankfully no one but Kevin saw. I quietly thanked God as the humor began to hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What the . . ." He began but stopped quickly as he saw me giggling and Kevin's look of horror.

"You'll pay for that, Izzie," He spat and grabbed a flapjack and threw it at me, hitting my hair and landing on my lap.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!" Mrs. Jonas yelled making Joe turn his head in horror. "How inappropriate of you to throw food at a girl. You come with me, NOW! And you too, Izzie."

"But mom," Joe stuttered. "She's not a girl. She's Izzie."

"Now," Mrs. Jonas retorted.

I quickly stood up, thinking I was about to get fired and followed a sulking Joe toward a corner Mrs. Jonas was leading us to. She led us away from the group and into a private area of Denny's.

"Joseph," She hissed while turning around. "You never throw things at girls. And Izzie," She looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry for my son's behavior. I do not know what has gotten into him lately."

"But mom," Joe sighed. "She threw a sausage at me first!"

"However likey that may be, I doubt it, but I didn't not see it. Apologize to her, and figure out a way to get along with her, Joseph."

She walked away from us and the heated air left with her. He spoke first.

"How in the hell do you miss seeing a meat by-product being thrown at your own son?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, but I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," I mumbled in all honesty.

I didn't like the fact that my anger got him in trouble, just for self-defense. I wanted to make it up to him. He shouldn't have to get in trouble for my anger issues. _What the fuck am I saying? _I snapped the rubber band.

"What now?" He snickered.

"Oh nothing, just making sure my shut-up filter is working," I replied with a half smile.

"You know," He said with a smirk. "If I didn't know you like I do, I'd think you were finally starting to be nice."

"Well, Jospeh," I sighed. "It's a good thing you know me then."

"I'd like to know the nice part of you, you do know that, right?" He managed to whisper and caught me off guard.

"Anyway," I changed the subject quickly. "How do you feel about a truce?"

"I'm game," He smiled and stuck out his hand. "At least for the next 200 miles."

I stuck out my hand to meet his and felt my hand go into his palm, "Truce, and that means no games Joe."

"Scout's honor, Izzie," He replied with a nod and quickly let go of my hand which I had seemed to lost track of the fact that my hand was still in his.

I blushed quickly and I suddenly looked at his t-shirt. A white v-neck like mine. Except his neckline was much more plunging that a male's t-shirt should be.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I blurted out without thinking.

"What?" He retorted while giving me a funny face.

"Be serious," I chuckled. "Do you really think they would make a t-shirt with a neckline like that for men? And look at you. It looks like you were sewn into the material."

"Well, it would explain the tightness," He chuckled and added. "Here, look at my tag."

He turned around and fished out the tag from inside the shirt. With a quick glance, my suspicion was confirmed. He was wearing my t-shirt.

"Wow," I paused as he turned around to face me. "I never would have taken you for the cross dressing type."

"You're one to talk, Isabella," He replied with a smirk. "You look like you're drowning in that t-shirt."

I looked down, and blushed. No wonder the t-shirt was big on me. I blushed harder as my eyes traveled to the jeans I currently had on.

"Well," I whispered. "That's not all." I mumbled and remembered how perfectly these pants fit.

"What?!?" Joe mused. "You are wearing other things of mine?"

"Um, maybe?" I replied quickly and bit my lip while closing my eyes. "Are these women's cut jeans?"

"ISABELLA!" He retorted. "My jeans? Really? My favorite pair of Se7en jeans?"

"I'm sorry, it was dark. I was confused and angry. I didn't look at the tag," I replied while opening my eyes waiting to be yelled at.

"They look great on you, but next time," He smiled. "You should ask."

My mouth hung open and I stared at Joe.

"What the? Where's the yelling?" I replied.

"The truce remember?" He replied with a smile. "It started two minutes ago."

"Oh right, um, thanks." I mumbled and turned to leave.

"Those jeans really do look good on you," He chuckled with a nod.

"I wish I could say the same for my t-shirt," I replied with a smile and found my seat at the table.

Joe sat down quickly and gave a nod to his mother who replied with a smile on her face and took a sip of her coffee.

Breakfast flew by without anymore meat by-products being tossed at arrogant rock stars. The check was paid, the tip was laid out on the table and we got up to go back to the bus. Joe walked the slowest, while making his way to the bus. I slowed down and walked in sync with his pace. Before climbing the steps to the bus, I stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"Next time we go out for breakfast, I get to order the flapjacks for the extra maple syrup." I said with a grin.

"You're the boss, applesauce." He replied with a smile and stopped me from turning around. "As long as you don't throw any breakfast sausages at me anymore."

"Really? Just breakfast sausages? Can it be lunch sausages?" I laughed and climbed the stairs.

"I'll get back to you on that one," He chuckled and walked back to the back room area.

"C'mon Toby," Kevin said. "We've gotta do acoustic stuff. You can watch."

"Alright, let me get my camera." I replied with a smile and followed Kevin.

Despite how hard I thought the truce was going to be, it wasn't hard to sit next to Joe while they recorded acoustic jams on Kevin's mac. I took several pictures of the boys, candid, of course. Some of the pictures were funny, but some of the pictures were amazing. We took naps, played weird driving games and even took pictures of all four of us together. By the time we got to the hotel, it was almost like Nick and I were as good of friends as Kevin and I. Even though Joe and I had the truce, we kept our distances, but still remained cordial.

"Can I have your attention, for a minute?" Denise called and we congregated in the front lounge area. "We have arrived at the hotel. Take only what you need upstairs. It's lights out as soon as we check in."

"But mom," Frank whinned. "I wanna swim!"

"Honey, it's late," She cooed. "We can swim tomorrow. I promise."

I smiled and nodded in her direction, and quickly ran to my junk bunk to grab my toiletries, a change of clothes, my iPhone charger and my pajamas. Kevin grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bus and into the lobby. Mrs. Jonas handed each of the brothers their own key, as well as two separate keys for Jack, Garbo, Ryan and Johnny. The boys began to head off to their own rooms, and I stood frozen in my place. _What, no room for me?_

Mrs. Jonas pulled me away from the front desk and slipped a key card into my hand, "We didn't want to make you uncomfortable by having to share a room with boys. So, we got you your own room. It's not big, but it's all your own," She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Denise," I smiled and hugged her. "I appreciate the thought greatly."

"Your welcome dear, now bed time for you!" She mused.


	4. Sugar Rush

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or anything relating to them._

_A/N: Still need a few submissions for Kevin/Nick's gf. Send me a bio. :) LOVE YOU ALL!!!!_

**Chapter Four - Sugar Rush**

_Isabella's Point of View._

With my bag and the dog's leashes in hand, I made my way up to the room reserved all for me. I quickly slid my key into it's slot and was absentmindedly relieved when the little light blinked green.

I let the dogs run free about the room as I closed and locked the door and placed the key in Joe's shirt pocket. I quickly set out my Hanson t-shirt and my long black basketball shorts on the fluffy bed. I then proceeded to set out two bowls: one filled with water, the other with food, so that the dogs could eat. With the water turned on, and the bathroom getting filled with steam, I striped down au natural and stepped into the warm oasis. A loud tearing noise was the only sounds I heard besides the pitter-patter of the water hitting the ceramic floor. The shower was boring and repetitive, but it felt refreshing. After turning the water off, I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body. _Its crazy to think that a shower can make you feel somewhat human again_.

After fully drying off, I walked out to my bed, from the bathroom to find shreds of clothing everywhere and the dogs playing tug of war with the remainder. I looked on the bed to find my black Hanson t-shirt missing, and then it clicked. The dogs had taken my t-shirt hostage and ripped it to shreds.

"CASH, WEDNESDAY!" I yelled angrily, because this t-shirt was one of the only things left that reminded me of my dad. "You two are seriously going to be in trouble when I clean up this room!"

I quickly put on my black striped underwear, and my long black basketball shorts. I followed by putting my red sports bra on, so at least I had some sort of top on and finally I put Joe's deliciously sinful smelling v-neck t-shirt back on. I placed my iphone in the waist band between my underwear and my body, so I could feel if someone text me because of the vibration; while picking up the rest of the shreds of my Hanson t-shirt I felt something quite eerie and the hair stood up on the back of my neck. I shrugged it off and opened the closet but suddenly got a vision of Harper. _My dead ex-boyfriend_. He hung himself after we broke up. I had to find him in his closet. I've had nightmares of him ever since, and I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want to be seen as a murderer. Even though I already felt that way.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbed Winnie and opened the door. Cash followed quickly before the door shut and I was running as fast as my legs would carry me to Kevin's room, number 1509. With Winnie in my arms and Cash following close behind me I made my way to his room.

"_1503 . . . 1505 . . . 1507 . . ." _I spoke aloud to myself as I ran, because the tears in my eyes prevented me from seeing clearly. "_1509_." Finally I got to Kevin's room and started banging on his door. My heart was pounding and tears stained my pink cheeks. Cash nuzzled my leg and my eyes averted to him. I heard the door open, but I couldn't bring myself to look up, for fear of crying harder.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" Joe's voice made me look up through my mess of curly wet hair to find a squinty eyed, shirtless Joe standing in front of me.

Suddenly Winnie jumped from my arms and followed Cash inside Joe's room. Without thinking I pushed past him and tried to retrieve my dogs from what I thought was Kevin's room. I heard the door shut behind me, and I let out a small sigh.

"This is Kevin's room, I'm looking for him," I murmured trying my best not to shed anymore tears.

"I have to sleep facing east, so Kevin and I switched," He mumbled as if he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and wiped a stray tear from my right eye. "I didn't get the memo."

"Is everything okay?" Joe said while sounding worried, he was fully awake now and was taking small steps towards me.

What happened next surprised even me. I fell into Joe's arms sobbing and blabbering about nothing. He took complete control of the situation and held onto me, and I held on tighter for I felt like if I let go I would blow away. I let all of my weight rest on him and cried hard, but Joe didn't budge. He held steadfast in his frozen position

"I'm sorry," I finally calmed down and whispered into his sculpted bare chest.

"What happened?" He finally spoke into my curly wet hair.

"I saw him, in my closet." I mumbled not thinking about that I was saying.

"Who?" Joe said defensively.

"Harper," I whispered barely audible. "A boy who got a little too serious while dating me. He hung himself in his closet. I found him, the next day. _I killed him_. I have nightmares about him almost every night. It's hard to sleep all the way through the night without him terrorizing my dreams."

"You didn't kill him Isabella," Joe whispered musically in my ear. "You shouldn't feel guilty."

"It's kinda hard not to," I replied and pulled myself an arm's length away from Joe, but still held onto him. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Kevin."

"He doesn't know?!?" Joe retorted quickly in awe.

"No, I didn't want to stress him out just worrying about me," I replied and sniffed the fluid draining from my nose.

We stood in silence for a moment and then Joe spoke, "Are you still wearing my t-shirt?"

I pulled away completely from Joe and walked to the window so he couldn't see the embarrassment in my face.

"My dogs tore up my Hanson t-shirt and I only brought up one other t-shirt." I replied with burned cheeks.

"Wait a minute," Joe paused with a smile in his voice. "Hanson?!?"

"Shut up," I chuckled. "You're in a boy band too."

"That's true," He laughed.

"So, are you asking for your t-shirt back? Because it seems to me, we're in the same predicament." I replied referring to his pajamas sans t-shirt.

He blushed as I bit my lip while taking in the muscular curves of his upper body, and how his abs were protruding from his torso, leading down to his pelvis bones sticking out.

"Yeah, one second," He chuckled nervously and grabbed the nearest t-shirt hanging from his suitcase.

He quickly put it on and smiled back at me and spoke, "So, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Well, I had the original intention of coming to Kevin's room and falling asleep, so if you could point in the right direction," I replied and scooped up Winnie in my arms.

"It's like almost midnight, why don't you just stay here. Kevin's been really tired lately. I'll give him a break," He replied. "But MTV is coming to wake us up in the morning on camera so you have to be out by 7AM." Joe added smoothly.

"No problem I can set my phone alarm for 6:50AM," I retorted and quickly pulled my iPhone from the waistband of my underwear and set the alarm. "Jeeze, it must be a hard life, being a Jonas Brother." I joked. "Getting woken up by MTV."

"It's harder than you think, Miss Monroe," He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how hard it is," I replied and walked over to Joe's suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He quickly asked.

"Showing you how easy it is to be a Jonas Brother," I chuckled and grabbed the bottom hem of Joe's t-shirt and pulled it over my head to reveal my red sports bra.

I felt Joe's eyes on me the whole time, as I grabbed a tight blue almost spandex-like t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I then proceeded to grab the blazer I knew all too well and put that on over the blue spandex t-shirt. I mentally giggled and decided to push Joe to the edge a little bit.

"Don't think I didn't just see you starring," I chuckled and turned around.

"How in the . . .?" He stuttered.

"I'm wearing that same dreaded ring on my hand too, ya know." I replied and held up my right hand.

"Oh, I see," He nodded with a smile.

"Sometimes it feels like such a burden, I'd like to take it off and hide it for awhile," I laughed.

"I know just what you mean," He chuckled nervously again.

"Plus, you didn't think you had to wear a t-shirt, so I didn't think I had to either," I chuckled.

Joe's eyes got wide and he looked at me with a half smile.

"I'm kidding Joe, I know how hard it is to wear this damned thing," I replied and snapped the rubber band softly.

I grabbed his hair-brush from his toiletries bag and grabbed the sunglasses he had lying on the dresser.

"Ta-dah!" I mused. "See, it's not that hard to be a Jonas Brother. First you gotta swivel your hips around, be flashy, dazzle 13 year old girls and smile once in awhile."

Joe laughed as I acted out being a Jonas Brother and spoke, "Don't forget I have to sing, too!"

"Oh right," I paused and cleared my throat. "What song should I sing?"

"Hmm, how about," Joe mused and closed his eyes. "Burnin' Up."

"Alrighty then, I need a stage." I chuckled and looked around but my eyes landed on his king size bed. "Never mind I found one."

I quickly ran and jumped on his bed with a laugh, "Now I need some back-up music."

Joe quickly grabbed his iPhone from the bed-side table and fished through his music to find, "Burnin' Up."

"Oh and I need backing vocals," I chuckled and looked at my appearance in the mirror.

"I'll be Nick and Kevin," Joe laughed and stepped up on his bed next to me.

"I'll be you, and I've been practicing. You'll be amazed," I chuckled clearly enjoying this a little too much.

He turned on the song and I began dancing to the intro. With a quick smile at Joe I began singing, "_I'm hot, you're cold. You go around like you know. Who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes._"

Joe laughed and sang, "I'm slippin into the lava. And I'm tryin' to keep from going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter? Cuz I'm burnin up, burnin up for you baby."

I giggled as he began to get into rock star mode and I sang as he jammed out.

"I fell," I sang.

"I fell," Joe sang after me.  
"So fast," I sang while closing my eyes and twirled on Joe's bed.

"So fast," Joe mirrored me.  
"Can't hold myself, back," I replied while opening my eyes and flashing a smile.  
"High heels," I sang and popped my foot in a point.

"High heels," Joe replied with wide eyes.

"Red dress," I giggled shook my head a Joe.

"Red dress," Joe sang after me.

"All by yourself, gotta catch my breath," I sang and pointed at Joe to cue his part.

Joe sang the chorus again and I went into the bridge where Big Rob comes in. We finished the song in a big finale of jumping on the bed and laughing at the top of our lungs. _This was the most fun I'd had in a long time_. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was completely overtired, or that being with Joe was easier than being with myself. _*Cringe* Did I just think that?_

I fell on my back, laughing loudly and grabbing at my sides. The dogs barked their approval and snuggled up in the chair next to the window.

"No more laughing," I said in between breaths. "It hurts."

Joe chuckled and fell on his back next to me. The next songs started and the word to "BB Good" filled the room. We stared up at the ceiling for a minute, before he turned on his side to face me and said, "You make a pretty good Jonas Brother, but you gotta work on the dazzling part and making sure to sing the words instead of laugh them."

"Shut up," I chuckled and nudged him in the side. "Like you could do better."

"But I do, do better," He smiled and spoke again. "But you're a close second, I promise."

I was about to respond when my stomach growled loudly causing Joe to jump slightly.

"That was your stomach?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "It sounded like an animal."

"Yeah, I wasn't hungry when we stopped for dinner, so I didn't order anything," I replied and half smiled.

"Good thing room service delivers twenty-four, seven, huh?" Joe mused and got up from his bed to fetch the menu.

I chuckled as he laid back down on the bed next to me with the menu in his hands.

"What'll it be?" He asked and shot a sideways glance at me.

My eyes averted quickly to the Breakfast area of the menu. To my satisfaction, the item I wanted was on the menu, _it was almost like fate_.

"What do you want?" I replied quickly hoping he didn't reply with something gross.

"Say yours on three," He commanded with a smile.

"You too, mister," I added.

"1 . . ." Joe whispered.

"2 . . ." I replied.

"3. . ." He murmured and looked at me.

"Flapjacks, extra maple syrup," We said at the same time.

I looked at him with wide eyes and burst out laughing.

"It's like we're twins," I gasped in awe.

"Yeah, that was freaky. It was like we were on the same brain wave." He added. My stomach growled again and Joe chuckled, "I'll order. You try not to die of starvation."

I nodded and smiled while he dialed the room service hotline and began speaking quite cordially with the operator on the other line.

"Yea, hi. I'd like to order the flapjacks with extra maple syrup and . . ." I snatched the phone from his hand.

"And some stemmed maraschino cherries, and um," I paused and laughed at the face Joe gave me. "Chocolate ice cream with some french-fries on the side."

"Is that all ma'am," The operator quickly asked.

"Yes, oh, and some ice cold . . ." I paused to see the look of horror on Joe's face.

"You can't drink," Joe retorted quickly.

"Yes ma'am?" The operator replied.

"Some ice cold bottles of water," I replied and smiled at Joe. "Bill it to the room."

"It'll be there within ten minutes ma'am," The operator replied with an irritated sigh.

I quickly hung up and turned around to find Joe checking his iPhone.

"Hot babes calling you?" I chuckled and pulled out my own iPhone to check my texts.

"Yeah, right," He chuckled. "I'm just looking at Facebook."

"Uh, huh," I sighed. "Or looking at your pictures."

He laughed, "I'm not a very good liar, huh?"

"No," I paused. "Not so much."

"Yeah, I can't even lie to save my life," He laughed.

"So, lemme see them," I paused. "Your pictures, I mean."

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," He retorted with a smirk that I was getting somewhat used to.

I thought about the kinds of pictures that resided on my iPhone and chuckled, "Only if you don't tell Kevin you got to see these. They're not bad, it's just I don't normally don't let strangers look through my photos."

"But I'm not that much of a stranger, anymore, right?" He asked, looking for my approval.

"I guess you are right," I smiled. "Here."

I handed him my iPhone and in return I got his. The usually cool metal was warm from resting in his palm and I mentally smiled.

"See," I said while opening up Joe's pictures. "Kevin is the only person I'd give my organs to. If he called me up and was like 'Yo, I need your liver,' I'd cut it out myself."

"From the looks of it, Isabella," Joe chuckled. "I don't think he'd want your liver."

I blushed from embarrassment, "Yeah, maybe not my liver. It's taken quite the beating this last year." I chuckled nervously.

"I don't think he'd want your kidney's either," He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted quickly looking up from a mirror shot Joe had taken.

"Before you got to the House of Blues, Kevin told us about you." Joe murmured.

"And?" I hissed trying to pull information from him.

"He told us about your tendencies. I don't have a problem with drinking, but it's not for me, Isabella." He replied and looked up from my photos.

"You must think I'm some alcoholic, huh? Those pictures were only from one night, I promise," I sighed and let down my final barrier against Joe.

"I'm not judging you, Isabella," He replied scooting closer to me. "It looks like you know how to have fun."

"That's all?" I chuckled in disbelief and looked back down at Joe's photos. "Someone likes taking pictures of themselves, huh?"

"I could say the same for you, Isabella," He chuckled. "They're cute though."

I was about to respond but there was a quiet knock on the door and I smiled with excitement. Joe ran to the door and opened it only big enough for his head to stick out.

"Shall I bring this in, sir?" A man's voice rang out and I licked my lips out of hunger.

"Sure, give me a second." Joe mused and closed the door to quickly turn around at me. "Hide in the bathroom for a hot second?"

"Alright, just one hot second?" I breathed while sliding off his bed and walking to the bathroom.

"You can leave the light on," He quickly added with burned cheeks and I replied with a sigh of relief and a quick wink.

Tucked away quietly in his bathroom, he let the room service guy in. After the man left, Joe knocked on the bathroom door and I didn't respond because I was taking mirror shots of myself. Joe opened the door and laughed at me mid-pose.

"Don't worry," He chuckled. "I like taking self-sies too."

"My hair looks really cute, so I had to," I replied and left the bathroom following Joe.

My eyes landed on the feast before us of flapjacks, extra maple syrup, stemmed cherries, chocolate ice cream and French fries. I giggled in delight and sat down on the bed cross-legged. Joe rolled the cart up in front of me and sat down next to me and I looked at him while he shifted uncomfortably.

"Why don't you sit criss-cross-applesauce? It's much more comfortable." I replied with a smile.

He crossed his legs immediately and chuckled, "Aww, you talk like my brother; its cute."

I smiled as I placed the napkin on my lap and spoke, "Frankie could make robbing a bank, cute."

Joe just laughed in response as I gave him his napkin and he set it on his lap. I grabbed my fork and poured the maple syrup over the stack of flapjacks.

"Yum," Joe sighed as he took a piece of the flapjack stack and stuffed it into his mouth.

I nodded and took a bite of my own with my fork. He looked so cute while he ate. _*Cringe*, did I just think that?_ I sighed and took two more bites of the flapjacks and moved to the chocolate ice cream. I began to dip a French fry in the chocolate ice cream but stopped after receiving a weird look from Joe.

"What are you doing?" He gawked.

"It's better when they're mixed," I chuckled and dipped another French fry in the melting chocolate ice cream.

Joe watched me for awhile while I ate, and my stomach began to fill up. I stared back at him while I finished chewing my last bite.

"Whatcha looking at?" I breathed.

"You look really pretty in this light," He replied with closed eyes and a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror opposite of me and smiled while grabbing my iPhone, "You're right. We'd better take pictures to remember this. It's not this often that I look _this_ good."

He chuckled and mumbled, "Yeah right."

We took several pictures on our iPhones. Some of them were together doing funny faces, some were serious faces, but time flew, and I realized it was easy to be with him, much easier than I thought it would have been.

"I want to try one thing," I mumbled while flicking off the angel on my right shoulder telling me not to proceed with what I was about to do.

"Take it on your tele, my arm hurts from holding mine up for so long," I giggled.

He held up his iPhone and looked at me, "What kind of face?"

"Normal face," I smiled and turned my gaze to the tiny camera lens.

Before the flashbulb noise resonated throughout the room, I turned to quickly kiss Joe's cheek. He gasped as my lips lightly tickled his left cheek bone while the camera took our picture. My lips burned for thirty seconds afterwards, and I couldn't help but blush. All this sugar was going straight to my head, and the side effects included being attracted to Joe. _HELP!_ The moment lasted only for a few minutes, but it seemed to be stretched on for hours. He liked it, I liked it. I shouldn't have, but I did.

Joe looked at me with wide eyes and spoke, "What was that for?"

I sighed with a guilty smile and replied, "For letting me stay, and distracting me."

He didn't reply, he simply stared back into my eyes and whispered to answer my silent question, "They're green."

I broke my gaze from his hazels and mumbled, "It's been awhile since I've been this happy." I got up off the bed and stretched while looking at the red digital numbers on the bedside table clock. "It's getting late, we should probably go to bed." The puppies were already asleep and looking adorable.

Joe glanced at the clock quickly and replied, "Wow, I had no idea it was after one."

"Time flies," I chuckled while grabbing Joe's white t-shirt from the metallic gold carpeted floor and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He quickly asked as his eyes followed my leave.

"To change, I don't wanna make things weird between us. Let's end this treaty on a good note," I mumbled and shut the door with a half smile.

I quickly shrugged off Joe's sinfully smelling blazer and blue skin tight shirt, only to slide on his oversized white v-neck t-shirt moments later. With a quick knock on the door, I folded his clothing and set it on the counter before letting Joe in.

"I had to brush my teeth," He smiled. "Do you want me to go get your toothbrush?"

"I'd rather not go anywhere near that room," I whispered and looked down at my toes.

"Here," Joe paused while handing me his toothbrush. "You can use mine."

I looked up and smiled, "Well thank you kind sir."

I quickly brushed my teeth and fluffed up my curly hair.

"We kinda look like twins," Joe said with a mouth full of toothpaste. "Our hair, I mean."

I chuckled and replied, "A little bit." I left the bathroom and cleaned up the plate in his bed area.

"So," He breathed. "How is this gonna work?"

"What?" I retorted.

"Sleeping," He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"There's nothing to worry about," I replied and grabbed a pillow from the floor and placed it on the couch. "I'll sleep here."

"You've got to be kidding me Isabella. I have a whole king sized bed, I'm sure I can sacrifice half of this bed." He replied and rolled his eyes while turning down the large comforter.

"Okay, but you cannot cross my side of the bed," I chuckled and made a pillow barrier down the middle of the large bed.

Joe chuckled and added the final pillow to the barrier, "Just so we're clear, this is MY room, remember? You came here. Not the other way around."

I smiled an nodded while snuggling into the soft sheets. With a sigh I closed my eyes, and began to speak, "Don't turn off . . ." but it was too late, the lights were off and I was already feeling the hairs stand up on my arm from terror.

I felt the bed dip to the left of me from Joe's weight, and I heard him sigh from exhaustion. I couldn't bear to fall asleep in the pitch blackness.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella October," Joe whispered and sighed while rolling over and his back faced me.

"Goodnight, Joseph Adam," I mumbled and inched closer to the barrier.

I was the kind of person that when I slept with another person, some part of my body had to be touching the other person. It could be my hand, my leg, my arm or even my head. One time, I woke up spooning my best friend Jamie. She didn't question it, which was why we were best girl friends.

Slowly, I inched my body closer to the barrier and finally my body was smashed up against the barrier. I listened to Joe's breathing become even and sleep overtook his body. I longed for sleep to come as easily as it did for Joe. _What am I saying? I'm envying the boy I hated only weeks ago. The sugar had really gotten to my head, and more importantly impaired my judgment. _Joe began tossing and turning violently. Every three seconds he would turn this way, or twist that way. He reminded me of the Tazmanian Devil cartoon character, and I chuckled softly.

Suddenly, a large arm trapped me in my position on my back and locked me in place. Joe had somehow managed to kick off every pillow except the one in between us. Part of me wanted to move, but the other more prominent side of me told me to stay put. I turned on my right side, so the pillow was between my back and Joe's torso. I relaxed all of my muscles and breathed in several deep breaths.

The funny thing is, that whenever I had to share a bed with Kevin, which was pretty much anytime I was with him, he usually pulled himself away as he realized I was fully asleep. He would always hold my hand until I fell asleep, and then being the gentleman he is, would go sleep on the nearest couch. He would never sleep the whole night next to me. I wasn't sure why, but I thought it had something to do with the silver band he wore on his left hand. I may have the same band, but I am not as strict, but that's why he and I are best friends and also he was raised to be respectful of women and their space.

Joe's arm draped over me was the only thing keeping me from having a massive panic attack. I hated the dark, but oddly enough, Joe had somehow managed to keep that fear at bay, at least for now. I closed my eyes and began to slow my breathing while letting exhaustion overtake my body and succumb to sleep. The battle of fear of darkness and sleep had been put on hold for tonight, tomorrow evening could be another story.

"_Oh, I've been drivin' on this road to long, just tryin' find my way back home. But the old me is dead and gone, dead and gone."_ Justin Timberlake's voice resonated from my iPhone with T.I. rapping in the background signaling my 6:50 am awakening.

"Five more minutes, dad," I mumbled sleepily.

"I didn't know we were playing that kind of game," Joe's voice whispered with a smirk evident in his tone.

My eyes shot open immediately and I let out a small gasp at the closeness of Joe's face to mine. Our foreheads were touching softly and I felt his warm breath washing over my face, he was that close. He sighed and another warm breeze blew my way. The only think separating our torsos was a lone pillow that had seemed to shrink in the middle of the night. His arm was tangled around me and resting carefully on my lower back. If I didn't loathe this boy, I would actually be enjoying this position more than I already am.

"You're here," I whispered with surprise in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" Joe mumbled groggily in his adorable morning voice.

"I'm surprised you're not on the couch," I murmured while he opened his eyes.

"This is MY room remember?" Joe retorted and yawned.

"It's just normally Kevin doesn't sleep the whole night next to me," I mumbled and realized that Joe's arm still rested comfortably around me.

"I wouldn't have either, but you decided to keep me up till all hours of the morning, Miss Monroe," He sighed with a hint of a smile while closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and added. "You're hot."

He smiled and replied, "Don't try to butter me up, Izzie, it's before 7AM. The buttering up doesn't start until at least 9AM."

"I'm not talking about your looks dumbass, I'm just making an observation," I replied and felt the sweat beading on my forehead. "You're like a fucking radiator, Joseph."

We laid there in silence for a minute before he spoke, "You can let go of me now."

My eyes averted to my balled fist containing the shoulder sleeve of his t-shirt. I slowly opened up my fist and let go of the material. The area on which I had held so steadfast to was scrunched and moist from the sweat residue thanks to Joe's boiling body temperature.

"Sorry," I mumbled and cleared my throat. "You can let go too."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am . . ."Joe was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Denise's voice.

"Joseph, the door is locked," Her voice rang throughout the room and a shrill of panic washed through my veins as Joe's eyes opened wide. "I'll be back, unlock this door, hunny."

"You have to go," He whispered. "I'm sorry to kick you out like this, but I don't want you to get fired."

"Joe, it's fine," I murmured while pushing his arm off of me and rolling off my side of his bed.

"I'm sorry I stayed this late, I should have set my alarm earlier," I hissed at myself.

"Stop it, Isabella," He commanded. "I'm glad you stayed."

I paused a moment while picking up my dogs and pondered the hidden meaning of what Joe had just said.

"Thanks for letting me stay," I mumbled slowly and began to unlock the front door.

"NO! The camera crew will see you!" Joe snarled as another knock came from the front door.. "Here," He opened the adjacent door connecting to Nick's room and pushed me inside. "Wait 30 seconds and then leave through his front door. They'll never see you."

With that, he promptly shut the door in my face and the puppies jumped down from my arms. I stared at the door partially hoping he would open the door back up and invite me back in, but the other half detested myself already enough for spending the night. I quickly turned my back to find a very confused very tired Nick. I heard the door open behind me quietly and suddenly a hand was around my wrist pulling me back.

"Wait," Joe said musically.

"What? You're going to get caught. I'm going to get fired. Kevin would be so mad . . ."I managed to say before Joe's lips managed to catch my cheek.

I stopped breathing for a moment and looked at him incredulously and my mouth hung wide open. He chuckled while flashing a smile I've never seen before. The smile soon turned into the infamous Joe Jonas smirk.

"That was for trusting me," he whispered and added. "See you at breakfast."

With those final words Joe pushed me back into Nick's room and closed and locked the door leaving me with a stupid stare on my face. I turned around slowly to find Nick propped up on his elbows with his eyes squinting from the amount of light filtering in the room.

"Hey there," I mumbled while rubbing my forearm awkwardly. "It's not what you think."

"Good morning, Izzie," Nick murmured in his morning voice as he smiled. "And don't worry, it's never what I think."

I picked up my dogs and awkwardly smiled at him and he replied with, "They're out of the hallway, you should be fine. See you at breakfast."

"See you at breakfast," I mumbled and nodded.

As I was leaving I heard Nick reply softly with, "At least it's someone I know this time."

I brushed it off and realized that I should focus on getting to my room without people noticing me more than I should focus on Nick's remarks. With that in mind, I immediately made my way to my room and gathered my things. I dared not look in the closet, for fear of seeing Harper again. With a quick look over, I gathered my bag and the dog's leashes in hand I made my way to the lobby. At this point, all I cared about was putting my things on the bus, and feeding the dogs.

Love && Lipstick.  
NicoleVonDee.


	5. Dear Diary

_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any other Jonas Brothers copywrite material. Please do not steal my ORGINAL work. Thank you very much_

_A/N: I've picked a winner for Nick's gf. Her name will be Penelope Apple Cartwright. Hugs to my favorite author (imma1pirate1argh). Check out her stories. They're AMAZING!_

**Chapter Five - Dear Diary**

_Joe's Point of View._

I stood in front of the closed door just staring at the deadbolt. My lips still burned from kissing her perfectly soft and angelic cheek. I had to catch my breath before letting in a camera crew into my room. I almost lost my self-control when I woke up to find she had infiltrated my personal space and infected my brain with her delicious smelling perfume. She was the poisonous apple, the forbidden fruit, the off-limits girl.

"Joseph," My mother knocked. "Unlock the door, sweetie."

"Coming," I groaned trying to play the part of just being awoken.

I quickly unlocked the door and ran to my bed only to jump on it and snuggle back into the sheets. My pillow still smelled like her and I mentally smiled. She was taking over my whole world, and I had only known her for a mere day and a half. I was in way over my head.

"Good morning," My mom whispered sweetly and smoothed the wavy mess of hair on my eyes.

"Hi," I murmured and groggily waved to the camera that probably took a close up of me for the screaming 13 year olds who had woken up extra early that day to see the live taping of the Jonas Brothers waking up.

"Do you have a razor?" Mom asked as I blinked a few times and yawned.

"Hmm," I replied. "No, I'm sorry."

"That's okay hunny," She said with a smile. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," I replied with a nod. "How couldn't I be awake? I had the most perfect wakeup call."

"Oh, thanks sweetie," My mom said with a warm smile.

"Um, yeah, okay," I paused. "Anytime mom."

If she only knew I meant someone else.

"Alright, get ready, be down in an hour." Mom mumbled sweetly and patted my head once more.

I nodded my head and she left with the camera crew trailing behind her ever-so-faithfully. It took me only a few minutes to get dressed, in the usual outrageous attire, but it felt like forever. I was analyzing every moment of the previous evening, and hoping that in some way, she felt a tenth of the frustration and confusion, I was feeling.

_Why did she even stay?_ I thought to myself silently as I entered the elevator and pressed the number 4 button. _She thought it was Kevin's room, that's understandable. No one told her that Kevin and I had switched._ I sighed and watched the numbers descend from 15 . . . 14 . . . 13 . . . I looked in the reflective mirrored walls of the elevator's insides. I looked somewhat normal, but my insides felt like a mixture of nerves, frustration and confusion brewing away. 10 . . .9 . . .8 . . _She stayed. The whole night. Cuddled up in my arms. What does that even mean?_ . . . 6. . . I closed my eyes and opened them quickly as the door dinged.

"Fifth floor," The elevator sang brightly and I mocked a smile.

I walked quickly to the private room my parents had set up for us for breakfast. I found myself running, just so I could see and talk to Izzie, just so I could get an explanation of her 180 degree mood swing from last evening. It almost felt like she didn't even think twice about the situation, and how she could cut the tension with a knife.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mom smiled warmly with her coffee cup in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumbled softly, and took a quick panoramic look of the room in hopes to find Izzie.

My eyes relentlessly searched the medium sized room and to no avail was Izzie found, only my parents, brothers and Big Rob. My heart sunk and flew at the same moment. I wasn't in the mood to face her, or the awkwardness that would come with it.

"What'll it be, hunny?" Mom asked from the table and took another sip of her coffee taking me out of my trance.

"Oh, the regular, please," I replied and took a seat next to Frankie.

My mom quickly turned to the waitress and asked to the flapjacks and extra maple syrup. She gladly smiled and left the room.

"So, uh . . ." I murmured. "Where is everyone?"

"The band took Izzie out to breakfast at their favorite local diner," Kevin replied with a half smile. "She's in for a real treat!"

"Oh . . ." I sighed.

"Why? Does someone have a crush on someone?" Frankie mused.

"No Franks, just wanted to know where everyone was. It seemed a little quiet in here," I replied quickly, convincing him of the truth.

"Here you go," the waitress interrupted my thoughts and set a plate of steaming pancakes in front of me.

I quickly ate my breakfast, only breaking to breathe and mumble the few responses Nick had to pull out of me.

"So, did you sleep well?" My mom smiled as she began putting her coat on.

"Yeah," Nick looked at me with a know-it-all kind of face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly. "For the few hours I did sleep."

"Up late again watching television?" Kevin asked, looking at me.

"Uhh," I paused. "No, just couldn't fall asleep."

"Couldn't, or didn't want to," Nick pushed.

"Shut up, man. Just drop it." I hissed and stepped into the elevator while Kevin pressed the button for the Basement.

"Drop what? Is there something you're not telling me?" Kevin asked quietly, so Mom wouldn't hear him.

"It's nothing, really. Just in a weird mood," I replied with a sigh while closing my eyes.

The elevator floor dinged signaling the opening of my eyes and the camera flashbulbs going off. Paparazzi. The one thing that I could probably live without. I hated all the rumors, and all the buzz about my relationship status. It was MY life, leave me alone. Technically, I know the fame has it's downside, but I could definitely live without paparazzi snapping my every move.

I quickly made my way into a large black Escalade '09, and buckled my seatbelt, hoping that no one would engage me in conversation. To my satisfaction the drive to Madison Square Garden was silent, and peaceful. It gave me time to think about my next move towards Miss Monroe.

_She kissed me first!_ My mind went blank. She _had_ kissed me first, and for what? Just to tease me? I don't think so. _Just because she had all that sugar doesn't mean she can suddenly bud feelings for me. Maybe she's just suppressing them?_ I thought to myself as we made a right turn into the parking lot of MSG. _Because let's face it, everyone loves a rock star. _My ego swelled, and I contentedly smiled knowing I had won. _She caved first. She let the sugar get to her head way too quickly. She lost the battle._ My content smile had grown into the famous Joe Jonas smirk, and then into a larger smile. _I won_, was all my brain could focus on.

"Dude, what made you so fired up, suddenly?" Kevin's voice pulled me from my self-induced trance.

"Nope, I'm perfect actually," I mused and smiled in his direction.

"Okaaaaaaaay," Kevin replied. "I think he's finally gone insane, Nick. It's time to call the vet."

Nick laughed, "Yeah, I have them on speed dial. Let me just get them on the line." He fake called the vet's office. "Ah, yes, hi, um, I was wondering if you have a euthanasia program? Oh, well my brother is very sick, and I don't think he'll make it. I'm being very serious. When can I bring him in to put him down?"

"What in the world, Nicholas?" My mother asked quickly while giving us a face of wonder.

"Oh, c'mon mom," Nick paused. "You know in the beginning, before the Jonas Brothers were the _Jonas Brothers_," Nick made air quotes when he said our name. "We made a promise that if we go crazy, we would ultimately. . ." Frankie cut him off.

"Take them to the vet mom, just like we had to do for Cocoa," Frankie ended the made up tale and a pain went through my stomach about my late dog.

"Boys, that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard from you, since the time Kevin decided he would become a brain surgeon last year and read one book and passed out from all the blood," Mom replied with an smile as she took a stroll down memory lane.

"Yeah, but I was legit for a little while," Kevin defended himself as we exited the black SUV.

"Yeah, mom," Nick added. "Too legit to quit."

"Plus, I looked awesome in surgeon scrubs," Kevin said with a smile plastered on his face.

"You look nice in anything, sweetheart," Mom mused and gave a side hug to Kevin. "Have fun boys with sound check. I'll go set up backstage."

That was the best part of having my mom on the road with me. She always took the best care of us on the road and backstage she set up little areas for us to download and have quiet time, so we could focus before our pre-show time warm ups.

We followed Big Rob to the stage and I let out a breath: _Home_. I always felt at home on stage, and much more at ease when I was on one. All this Isabella business had me torn up inside. She was rocking my world a little too much, and part of me wanted to stop, but the other more dominant side couldn't stop my damned hormones from going crazy when I saw her. I was physically drawn to her, and yet I shouldn't be. Kevin warned me of her tendencies, and her downfalls, so that should scare me away right? _Wrong! _Joe Jonas _never_ walks away from a challenge. She was quite the challenge, but I had a feeling I was slowly breaking her down and getting her to want me as much as I wanted her. _*Shiver* Okay hormones, calm the hell down. _Where was my rubber band when I needed her?

The band set up and began testing the instruments, and I almost forgot about The Forbidden Fruit, when out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of her curly plum hair. It was hard to miss. She had placed a bright yellow headband around her head, Indian style. It made my mouth water, as I saw her tattooed arms free of the boundaries of a sleeved t-shirt. Her silhouette in the light had me staring at the way her hips curved at just the right angle. The way the light reflected off her porcelain skin made a pain of a different kind lodge itself in my stomach. The testosterone in me made me show off with the microphone in hopes that she would see me and somehow jump into my arms and kiss me. _Okay, that is unrealistic, but seriously, it's animal instinct with her. _To my utter joy, she saw me and simply rolled her eyes. The old Izzie was back, and the challenger inside of me screamed "Game on."

We ran through the entire sound check ahead of schedule and decided to play hide and seek. That was the best part of finishing sound check early. I got to revert back to my 7 year old self and play hide and seek in the dark.

"Guys, I've gotta change, so have fun," Kevin smiled with a nod and headed for the dressing rooms. I swear, he changed his clothes at least four times a day, not including the outfit change during the concert.

"I'll be it," Jack sighed. "Ready, Big Rob, get the lights!" My drummer yelled backstage and the entire venue went black. "One, two, three . . ." Jack yelled throughout the venue and I began running to the large corridor backstage. Once backstage, I sifted my way through several doorways and found the unlocked closet door I had eyed only hours earlier. I quickly ran to a closet and tried to quiet my breathing, but something blocking the light coming from under the door took my attention.

"Yeah, so I'll need at least a good spread for the boys, band and family," Isabella's voice rang in my ears.

I smirked and licked my lips out of instinct. Suddenly the light from under the door went black and a bone chilling scream came from Izzie. _She'll give away my spot_, I thought and decided to take action.

"Help," She tried whispering, although it sounded like she had been in the desert for millions of years without a drop of water. "Oh God, please turn the lights back on. Please."

I could hear her whimpering to the point of tears and sniffles coming from her direction. _Was she crying?_ I quietly opened the closet door and thanks to my excellent night vision, I crept up behind her without her knowing. Her sobs and cries made me want to kiss every one of her crystalline tears away.

With haste I quickly grasped my hand around her mouth and my lips were at her ear, "Please don't scream, it's just me," I whispered in her ear while my lips slightly grazed the skin there.

She immediately turned around and clung to my t-shirt like a child terrified of a clown at the circus. Her fingernails dug slightly into my skin, and she buried her head into my chest. I took the opportunity to smell her hair, one of my favorite things about her. Her perfume was amazing, but the fresh smell of tangerines and peaches rose from her hair into my senses.

"Shhh," I mumbled awkwardly. "It's okay, I'm here now."

She sobbed, "I'm sorry. I hate the dark."

"What is it with you and the dark anyway?" I replied partially out of annoyance and partially out of concern. "Is it Harper again?"

"NO!" She quickly spat out and sniffled again.

It was quiet for awhile and I was surprised that I had not tried to kiss her in such close quarters. It was like the moment she was in trouble I went into Caring Joe Mode, and forgot my teenage hormones and their damned urges. I had known this girl for a couple weeks and yet she's still a mystery. She's so unpredictable; it frustrates me that I can't figure her out.

She took a breath to calm herself and I could see her outline look up at me, "I'm terrified of the unknown. I'm afraid of what I can't see. The dark can hide so many things, Joseph. The dark can hide anything . . ." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so childish."

"Hey, everyone needs to be a kid again once in awhile," I mumbled back hoping that she would get the meaning.

"You don't have to save me all the time, you know," She replied back and loosened her grip on my t-shirt.

"Yeah, but let's face it, you're worth saving." I spoke without thinking.

The awkwardness began filling the tiny closet gallon by gallon and she finally spoke, "You shouldn't like me, Joe."

"Why not? Who are you to tell me who I should like and who I shouldn't like?" I hissed back.

"I've got baggage," She simply replied.

"So do I," I retorted.

"You are the boy in high school every girl drooled over. I don't want to be just some girl you hooked up with on tour and got a little ass in the process," She let go of my t-shirt fully and sniffed one final time. "I'm sorry, but I'm not like those other girls you've dated, Joe. I've got class, and I'm not about to throw it all away for some childish boy who for two weeks would be my world, then break my heart and write a song about it. Fuck that."

And with that the light came on and she quickly left the tiny closet before I could muster a good comeback. I hated how she knew me already better than I knew myself and I've only known her for two weeks. The challenge was just escaladed. _No on can resist Joe Jonas. I will have her. I will_, I thought aloud and quickly left the tiny room only to run into Jack several seconds later.

"Dude, I don't think you've quite got the concept of hide and seek down yet," He chuckled.

"I know how to play the game, I'm just not in the mood anymore," I replied and left Jack before he could make a comeback.

I quickly slinked away to the dressing rooms, hoping to find what I was looking for. My eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for Izzie's huge purse. Honestly, why women have such large bags is a mystery to me. My eyes locked on a black and white composition notebook. _Her journal_. I smirked and my sticky fingers frisked the notebook from her purse and I left in a hurry. _If I found out what kind of guy she liked, she'll fall for me before you can say Jonas Brothers._ I quickly ran to the balcony of Madison Square Garden and took a seat in the provided theater style seating.

I took a deep breath and stared at the treasure in my hands. I carefully held the notebook, almost like it was a delicate relic found in the Vatican Archives written by some famous old guy back in the day.

I opened the lyric decorated cover and read the first page:

_May 17, 2009 ~ First Day On The Job_

_I got to see Kevin for the first time in like six months today. Oh sweet reunion. It was definitely like one of the cable shows, except no slobbery kisses or midget prostitutes._ I laughed out loud and read on. _My, how he's grown. He's not the boy I used to know. He may be my best friend, but DAMN, when did he get hot? I've missed that boy way too much. I need my crutch back. Don't tell anyone, but I felt a little empty without him. _

_Oh yeah, and I met his mouth-watering hot asshole of a brother: Joe._ My stomach did several flips._ YUCK. He might be yummy, and smell like straight up sex, but seriously what a complete typical rock star dick. He's definitely a high school heartbreak waiting to happen. I've decided to tempt him with the only thing I can hold over him: my rockin' hot body._

_Love & Lipstick,_

_Isabella October Monroe_

_PS: I've noticed three things, and you can't judge me on the third. _

_1. Kevin looks great in pastel blue and black_

_2. I feel incredibly sexy in v-neck shirts_

_3. Joe looks good in v-neck t-shirts _

_4. I think we're twins…gulp!_

I actually felt a shiver sneak down my spine. How was it that the mere thought of her smooth skin on mine made me want to take off this damned ring and lock her in my room and take her as mine. *Shiver* STOP!

I read on to the next few entries but I wasn't even mentioned. _Not once_. She was more naughty than I thought. To put things in perspective, she pretty much has laid out in incredible detail all of the ways to fuck the hottest guy she could fantasize about. _I actually blushed. Me, Joe Jonas. The King of Lust. I blushed._ If only one of those descriptions had my name on it, because I don't kow how long my self-control can last. After reading through every rated XXX entry after her first day, I finally came across last night's entry and there was at least three pages of me material.

_May 28, 2009 ~ Fairy Tale Evening_

_I messed up, bad. I spent the night with Joe. Nothing happened, but I feel like something did. He's off limits, remember? Wait, I am a fully grown woman. I'm 20. I can make my own decisions and I shouldn't be apologizing._

_Last night was perfect. No strings attached. He reminded me of Kevin. _I actually felt her pain. She was so right, last night was perfect. It felt like I was finally happy. _He stayed next to me the whole night. In fact, he actually trapped me against his body. He saved me from the dark. He saved me from Harper. _I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. This Harper kid really messed her up for life. It was in this mere moment, I promised myself that I would never, ever tease her about the dark again. _I won't fall for him. He's just another jerk waiting to break my heart. Be strong, Isabella. _Moreover, I'd be there, just like Kevin was there for her when she needed him. I'd be her Kevin. And when she wanted me to be her Joe, I'd be her Joe, but for now, I'd be her Kevin and I would always save her from the dark.

_Forever & Always,_

_Isabella Monroe_

I closed the precious journal and sat there among my thoughts. It took me three hours to figure out my next move and return her journal. She must have been looking for it, because her purse looked like it had been ransacked and the entire contents of the bag was on the floor. *Chuckle* If only she knew who was reading it.

"Where have you been?" My mother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I returned to the stage after replacing her journal safely in it's hiding spot.

"I had to clear my head. I'm much better now," I quickly stated hoping she wouldn't question my answer.

She simply gave me a mothering nod and quickly hugged me before leaving stage left to help Frankie with something.

That night seemed like a blur. The show was amazing as always, and oddly enough, I didn't see Izzie the rest of the night. It was like my life was stuck on fast forward. Every single day of my life was the same: Get up. Be famous. Play a show. Go to sleep. Get up. Be famous. Play a show. Go to sleep. It was repetitive, predictable and yet I was living the dream. I wanted to do this my whole life and now that I'm here, I do not regret anything. Except, not getting enough sleep. And the only thing or person rather that kept me from sleep was the most agonizingly beautiful girl in my whole world.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard several knocks echoing from the door to my hotel room.

"COMING!" I yelled angrily while looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table that read 1:03 AM.

_If this was another one of Kevin's pranks, I'd kill him and make it look like an accident. _I unlocked the deadbolt, fuming and quickly opened the door to find a very sorry looking Jack with Izzie hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Do I even want to know?" I hissed in an annoyed tone while looking from Jack's sorry face to Izzie's rather round but slim behind.

"It's a long story," Jack murmured and turned around to reveal a very happy Izzie.

"DANGER!" She giggled in delighted slur. "I misthed you!"

"I'm sorry dude, she wouldn't go back to her own room. She kept talking about some dude, and started screaming when I set her down." Jack replied while turning back around.

"Hurry," I sighed and motioned for him to come in. "Before my mom sees you."

Jack quickly entered my room and set Izzie on the floor to stand on her own two feet. She wobbled for awhile before walking in a jagged line to sit on the bed.

"How did this happen!" I questioned Jack only raising my voice a little.

"Well, we all went out for dinner and she ordered some iced tea drink and little did we all know that there was six different kind of liquors in it," He paused nervously. "You couldn't even tell it was alcoholic. We know the no-alcohol policy. I couldn't even taste the liquor!"

I pulled my hands to my face and sighed in frustration, anger and worry. I took a deep breath and became the Kevin she really needed at that moment.

"Thanks Jack, I'll take things from here," I murmured and gave him a small nod while he left.

I looked back at Izzie and sighed. It's hard to be mad at her when she's hugging a pillow and whispering sweet nothings in its non existent ear. Sometimes it was way too difficult to be angry with her. I walked calmly over to her and sat down next to her with a smile as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey there, Cupcake." I whispered and rested my head of hers.

"Hiya Danger," She replied with a giggle.

"How's my girl doing tonight?" I asked quickly while lifting my head to look at her reaction.

"I'm greattttt!" She mocked Tony the Tiger. "How's my boy?"

"He's a little frustrated, but he's good. How are you feeling?" I stared intently at her while she stared right back in my eyes.

"I really feel like passing out," She whispered and blinked her beautiful green eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up for bed, Cupcake," I murmured and stood up only to turn back to Izzie and lift her off the bed.

She smiled and leaned most of her weight on my left side while stumbling to the bathroom. She instinctively sat on the toilet and looked at me with the most innocent eyes. She looked positively adorable. She reminded me of a child on Christmas: both innocent and yet naughty; snooping for presents with her name on it.

"I might need to borrow something to wear. These jeans aren't very comfortable," She slurred while picking at a loose seam in her jeans.

"I'll be right back, but don't fall asleep, okay?" I looked her in the eyes and she nodded quickly. "I'm going to get some shorts and a t-shirt."

"I'll be here, Danger," She mused and got distracted by a piece of hanging art on the bathroom wall.

With haste I went to my suitcase and pulled the pair of shorts I touched along with a black v-neck t-shirt. I wanted her to feel sexy, even though she'll probably feel like hell tomorrow morning. I quickly walked back into the bathroom to find her talking to herself in a childlike voice. It sounded like Boo from Monsters Inc.

"Danger!" She giggled and her face lit up.

My heart sank and flew at the same time. I was way too in love with this girl, and at often times it scared me. She was going to be my ultimate demise. Have you ever heard of anyone dying from too much lust? Well you surely will.

"Think you can handle this one on your own, Cupcake?" I asked and motioned to the clothing I had set on the countertop.

"I'll try my hardest," She replied with a nod almost falling off the toilet. "I can't promise anything."

I left the bathroom and waited outside the opened door only for a moment before hearing a frustrated sigh.

"Danger!" She yelped as a loud thud came from the bathroom and I immediately ran to her aid to find her jeans around her ankles and she had fallen into the bath tub.

I pulled her up out of the tub and stood her up, "Hang onto me. I'm going to help you, but you really can't move."

She looked down at me with those angelic greens and whispered, "Why not?"

"Because Cupcake," I paused and spoke without thinking. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to uphold my self control when most of your clothes are lying my bathroom floor. It's hard enough as it is not to grab you and kiss you at this very moment."

She didn't reply, but simply held onto my shoulders as I crouched down so I could get her jeans off of her ankles. She didn't miss a beat when I tapped each of her adorable pedicured feet as to signal to lift them. I grabbed the shorts from the counter top and slid them up over her calves, over the porcelain skin of her thighs, over her cupcake printed underwear and onto her hips. I honestly didn't think I had that my control over my teenage hormones. I stood up and took several deep breaths before clenching my jaw and pulling the hem of her t-shirt over her head.

"Don't look!" She giggled and held her arms around her tiny frame.

"I promise I won't look," I smiled reassuringly, but failed miserably and looked at the rather ostentatious zebra print bra she had on. "Okay, I looked, but it wasn't my fault."

She giggled again and I pulled the black v-neck over her head and let it fall around her waist. She looked perfect and I couldn't stop staring.

"Do I look ugly?" She asked quickly and looked in the mirror.

"No, sweetheart," I murmured and she stepped closer to me. "You look perfect."

She had moved another inch towards me and bit her lip while whispering, "Are you going to kiss me now?"

That's all it took. I immediately pulled the front of her t-shirt towards me and crashed my lips upon hers. She smiled into our kiss and I couldn't help but blush and pull away.

"You know," She said with a smile as I let go of her t-shirt and took a few steps back. "For being my best friend's brother, you kiss really well."

"If only you'd remember that in the morning," I muttered and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the bathroom.

She followed me like a lost puppy to the king sized bed with crisp white sheets and as soon as I pulled back the crisp layer of sheets she snuggled inside of them like a child. I pushed the button for the lamp and all was dark.

"Joe?" She yelped in a scared tone. "Don't leave me in the dark."

I climbed into my bed next to her and whispered in her ear, "I'd never leave you in the dark, alone."

Her breathing became relaxed and she finally spoke in a soft yet sincere tone, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Before I could reply she snuggled right up against me and threw her arm around my chest. She gave me a quick hug and I felt her entire body relax. It was like she was a light switch. The second she was next to someone in the dark she fell asleep right away. She continued to amaze me, and yet confuse me simultaneously.

The alarm clock on my bedside table buzzed loudly and I instinctively reached over to snap it off. Something crinkled and I opened my eyes ever so slightly to find an empty bed and a note on the hotel pad of paper provided to each guest.

_Dearest DJ Danger,_

_Thanks for taking special care of me last  
night. I didn't want you to feel obligated to be_

_nice to me, so I left. You're much better at _

_snuggling than I remember. _

_XO,_

_A very hungover and sober Cupcake._

_PS: wear a v-neck today. ___

I smiled, blushed and crunched the piece of paper to my chest. It was amazing what this girl did to me.


	6. The Intern

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any JONAS or Jonas Brother material except my own. _**

_A/N: Thank you to imma1pirate1argh....my girl for putting up with all my teasers in the last 24 hours. LOVE YOU BESTIE. This chapter is dedicated to you and Mr. Jake Harris...hahah YUM!_

**Chapter Six – The Intern**

_Isabella's Point of View_

"Izzie," Mrs. Jonas smiled warmly. "Meet our new intern, Penelope."

She stuck out her hand for me to shake as a polite smile graced her full pink lips and she took a sip from her Starbucks cup, "It's nice to meet you Izzie." She looked so incredibly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked at her hand and swatted it away while saying, "We're huggers here. It's in out blood."

The moment I said the word 'huggers' she tensed up and as I was hugging her, her arms stayed flat against her sides.

"Actually," Mrs. Jonas spoke quickly as I let go of the 5'5" girl while she pulled out a mini plastic bottle of hand sanitizer and let a blob of the clear liquid dollop on her left hand. "She doesn't like to be touched."

The light bulb in my head began to flicker. I once new a Penelope, but I called her Carter, or Cart. She was in my high school. Pretty much my best friend. But I left those friends behind when I graduated high school. _Or did I?_

I chuckled and looked back at the intern who was flattening some brunette fly-away hairs on her chic high pony tail. _God, she looked so familiar. Where did I know her from?_

"Be nice to her, please," Mrs. Jonas pleaded. "Take her to meet the boys, and get some lunch." She pulled out a $100 bill and smiled. "On me." She left us to acquaint ourselves, and then I hit a brick wall. _This intern was my best friend from high school._

"Wait a second," I paused and a light bulb blinked on in my head. "Are you THE Penelope Cartwright, from East Fullerton High?"

She blushed and looked down, but the quickly retorted, "Oh my gosh! IZZIE MONROE!?!?!?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!" I screamed and ran to hug her but quickly stopped for I really did know she hated to be touched. "It's been forever, Carter!"

"You've changed. You look so rocker chic!" She laughed as I turned around.

"And you," I smiled. "You are so grown up! Look at you, heels, a pony tail, a pencil skirt. Damn, you look hot!"

I quickly snapped the rubber band on my wrist, and giggled in delight knowing my best female friend was going to be on tour with me. In the back of my head I wondered which Jonas she'd fall for. _I'm betting on Nick. _Then it hit me. I had almost forgotten her tendencies to freak at the littlest thing, and then the second she got out of work she seemed cool again.

Her name was Penelope Apple Cartwright, and she definitely didn't look the part of an intern for a band. She looked like an intern for a multi-billion dollar CEO. It was amusing, and she was wearing a white ruffled shirt and a pencil skirt with classic black Christian Louboutian heels. Her classic black square Channel glasses framed her face perfectly while her white teeth glimmered under the florescent lights of the hotel's estate room. She was an OCD germaphobe with a purse full of medical shit. She checked WebMD for her every symptom, and even bought an iPhone 3GS just for the WebMD application. My favorite part about her was the fact that if she always had a Starbucks cup glued to her hand. From 7AM until 7PM, she had a Starbucks cup in her hand. Her five favorite drinks were in order of favorite: Iced toffee nut soy latte, Iced soy caramel macchiato, white chocolate mocha, Coffee frappachino, Iced passion tea.

"Follow me, Carter," I smiled as reminisced about our history together.

She smiled while nodding and followed me out of the hotel room she spoke quickly, "Is everyone like that?"

"Like what?" I asked while pushing the elevator button.

The elevator dinged and she immediately pulled out a mini-aerosol can of Lysol and doused the elevator's standing air and replaced the can in her purse, "Touchy-feely," She replied and entered the elevator.

"Yeah," I chuckled and reminisced about all the hugs I've received while on tour. "We're a family. It's what families do."

From the corner of my eye, I could see her shiver and take a sip from her cup. She was like that. Ever since I knew her in the 9th grade, she was always OCD about everything. Her giant purse maybe held a small makeup bag and a some perfume, but the rest was designated for medical stuff. She carried everything with her: Kleenex, Benedryl, DayQuil, NyQuil, band aids, Lysol, Purell AND Germ-X, Tylenol, Vicodin, Hydrogen Peroxide, Neosporin, an inhaler even though she doesn't have asthma,

"You'll get used to it," I muttered awkwardly as she quickly jumped out of the elevator as the door opened.

The lobby was bright, and full of life. The intern followed behind me like a lost puppy. She had no idea what was about to happen. My guess is, she'd quit when she finds out that she's working for the most touchy-feely family in the entire world. Kevin waved as we approached the boys in the lobby. I held up my finger and turned to my best friend.

"Alright, you're about to meet the boys. Try not to freak them out too much. I'm sure you'll fit right in, but you have to know that you're the intern. Joe will use that to his advantage as soon and as long as possible." I looked at her and added. "Nick has been talking about you all morning. You should get along with him the easiest, when he's not in one of his serious moods." I turned back around and began walking towards the boys once again.

"I like serious," I heard her whisper behind me and caught up to my pace but my attention was on the boys, or 2/3 of them rather.

"Toby!" Kevin yelped in a cheerful tone. "I missed you at breakfast this morning!"

"Yeah, your mom was introducing me to the new intern, plus I had to go get my stuff in Jack's room. Long story," I smiled in Joe's direction and noticed he was wearing a tight white v-neck t-shirt and tight black jeans.

"Okaaaay," Kevin said and looked behind me. "And who is this pretty lady?"

"Oh sorry," I paused and turned around. "Guys, this is your new intern, Penelope Cartwright. She was my best friend from high school."

"What up, what up, yo Nelly," Joe rapped and stuck out his hand.

She quickly shook his hand and pulled out her hand sanitizer to rid her hand of Joe germs. Joe gave her a weird look and looked at me. _God he looked cute when he was weirded out. _

"Where's Nick?" I asked quickly looking to Kevin and laughing at Joe.

"He's having lunch with some hottie," Joe retorted while giving Carter the once over and smiling with his eyebrow raised, but his look quickly turned into on of disgust.

"What hottie?" I hissed and snapped in his face so he'd stop staring at Carter cleaning her hands off. _Oh dear, this was going to be the beginning of an extremely awkward lunch_.

"I'm surprised you don't know this. It's Miley," Joe snarled back in a sassy yet seductive tone. "Duhhhh!"

"She's the hottie?" I questioned quickly as we left the lobby with Carter in tow.

"Apparently there was something he needed to speak with her about. They went to the Village Idiot." Kevin added with a smile.

"The food there is so gross," I heard Carter whisper behind me and take another sip out of her cup.

"Ironic that they went to that restaurant, huh, Kev?" Joe joked and I couldnlt help but suppress a giggle.

Big Rob escorted us to the large black SUV and we all got inside. Joe sat reluctantly next to Carter, in the middle seat and Kevin sat in the passenger seat while I drove. _This was going to be quite the adventure._

"You had better buckle up," Kevin yelped from the front seat. "You may not survive this one."

"Shut up," I chuckled and buckled my belt. "I'm an excellent driver."

"Be serious, Izzie," Carter yelled from the middle seat while adjusting her Channel glasses. "You almost hit some guy in your Junior Year.

"Oh yeah," I sighed and turned the key into ignition. "BUCKLE UP!"

I heard a giggle escape from Carter's mouth and several swears escape from Joe's. He kept going on and on about how he shouldn't have to sit by the intern because she was weird. Poor Joe, if he only she how much fun she was when the sun went down.

It only took us about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant, go in the back door and be seated in a somewhat private area of the place.

"Welcome to Houlihans, may I take your order?" An attractive brunette male with beautifully tattooed sleeves mused seductively across the table standing next to Carter. "Can I start you off with some beverages?"

"I'll have bottled water," She muttered while holding her breath. "Don't open it, please."

No doubt she thought he had some sort of virus or infection by the way his raspy voice hit the air. He smiled and nodded while looking to Kevin.

"Yeah, I'll have a lemonade." Kevin said with a sincere smile and then tapped Joe who was in his own world, probably thinking about the ways to make Carter quit.

"Oh, sorry," He paused. "I'll have a coke."

"Joe," I interrupted in a mothering tone. "Pop is bad for your voice and you have a show tonight. Order something not carbonated."

"Fine mom," Joe hissed and replied. "I'll just have an ice water with a lime."

The hot waiter nodded and looked at me. I immediately blushed, flashed a flirty smile and said, "I'll also have a water with a lime."

The waiter flashed a flirty smile back and I felt Joe tense up next to me.

"Be right back ma'am," He mused and winked while Joe clenched his fists.

Joe immediately looked at me with accusing eyes, "Really Izzie? You can't keep it in your pants for awhile?"

"What? I can't help it, he's a total fox," I snarled playfully and looked at Kevin who just shook his head.

"Carter help me out, here," I pleaded.

"Well," She paused. "He's definitely your type, that's for damn sure."

"Yuck," Joe hissed and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "You really know how to pick 'em, Izzie."

"I know how to pick 'em?" I scoffed and snarled back. "At least I pick normal people, not famous bitches which you seem so attracted to. Those cunts have cotton candy for brains . . ." Kevin nudged me and cut me off while I snapped my rubber band 4 four times in a row.

"Let's end this conversation right there before someone gets hurt," He nodded along with Carter.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be interrogating me?" Carter asked informally with a half smile on her face while she readjusted her glasses.

"Right," Joe changed up his game, took a deep breath at looked at the intern. "Why are you working for us?"

"Well, your mom hired me as a personal assistant. I'm here for all your needs." She said sincerely but was interrupted by my laughter.

"So what does 'all your needs' include," I laughed and nudged Kevin. "Because you know they wear promise rings."

Carter blushed a deep crimson and Joe's eyes went wide, "I mean, anything you boys need such as: coffee, clothing, new sunglasses, a yacht, a girlfriend, a Porsche, a MacBook Air, whatever," She paused. "I'm your girl."

"Well, intern," Joe said slyly, "I need my napkin. It fell on the floor."

I looked a Joe incredulously, "She's in heels and a skirt!"

"Yeah man," Kevin added. "Just reach for it yourself."

"That's what the intern is for, now get my napkin!" Joe raised his voice.

Carter looked both angry and nervous and I replied, "Don't get his napkin. The dick can get it himself."

Joe scoffed in annoyance and picked up his napkin from the floor, "So much for being a great intern."

"Joseph!" I scolded and snarled at him. "You will stop this asshole behavior, or else I . . ." I thought about what I could threaten to take away.

Then it clicked. I'd take away me. I'd never go to him for help again, and let's face it, that is an offer he'd never go for. I knew he wanted me, but at the same time, he didn't. I was the forbidden fruit, as was he.

"If you continue acting like this," I snarled quietly. "I'll never speak to you again. In fact, I'll never see you again. I'll go on the band's bus."

Joe looked at me with wide eyes and swallowed heavily, "Fine, but she can't be so weird anymore."

"JOSPEH!" I hissed and elbowed his side quite hard.

"I mean look at her," Joe laughed. "She has this huge bag, and all I've ever seen her take out of that damned bag is Lysol, Purell and some sanitizing wet wipes to clean off her utensils."

"For your information, Joe," She hissed. "Germs can kill people every day. Germs can mutate into bacteria and bacteria can mutate into infections, viruses and diseases. I'd rather be a neat freak that looks clean and professional than a school boy in a boy band that has dirt under his fingernails."

After picking my mouth from off the floor, I smiled in Carter's direction.

"Oh man, I love this girl already," Kevin giggled as his lemonade was set down.

The waiter looked at me while setting down my ice water with a lime and spoke, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Well Nate," I sighed while looking at his name tag. "Carter and I would like to share the nacho appetizer, and the boys will have the buffalo wings with extra ranch and the spinach dip with a cheese lavosh."

"Well, it looks like you've got things all set," Nate smiled and I blushed a little bit.

"What can I say," I said flirting with him. "I like to take care of my boys that way."

Before leaving Nate muttered just loud enough for me to hear with a wink, "I like a woman on top."

My mouth was open again and the blush on my cheeks burned my skin. My face felt like it was on fire. Who knew that a few simple yet suggestive comments would turn me on so much? As I zoned out of the conversation, I began thinking about the little things. Had I really seen Joe get jealous? What was that all about?

Twenty minutes later, it felt like the blink of an eye and my food was in front of me. I felt Kevin's hand slide into mine.

"Here you go, ma'am." Nate smiled and winked. "Anything else for the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

I was about to speak when Joe opened his mouth and snarled angrily, "Hey buddy," He hissed and furrowed his beautifully thick eyebrows together. "If you try and hit on my girlfriend one more time, I'm leaving this place. She's MINE, not yours."

I sat there dumbfounded and blushed harder. Kevin rubbed this thumb on my palm as we held hands even tighter.

"Sorry sir," Nate apologized and nodded. "I didn't know you two were together."

"Well we are," Joe hissed and grabbed my other hand while leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I squeezed Kevin's hand and forgot to breathe. This was the Joe I knew: angry, hot and bothered. It kind of turned me on. _Blush. _I looked over at Carter who was polishing her fork with a sanitizing wipe. She looked at me with a half smile. She knew what I was thinking

"I'm sorry," the waiter apologized and the moment me left Joe let go on my hand.

"So," Kevin started to break the awkward silence. "Who's hungry?"

"Yeah," I said in a shaky breath. "Dig in."

Lunch became a little less awkward and the drive back to the hotel was quiet. Kevin chatted merrily with Carter in the back seat while Joe brooded in the front seat next to me.

"Are you mad?" I whispered just loud enough so he could hear.

He sighed and spoke, "No Isabella, I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated."

I didn't mean to say those things, they just kind of came out. I blushed crimson again and he added. "Sometimes I don't think you understand just how agonizingly beautiful you are."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that so I don't get mad at you today." I muttered and rolled my eyes while listening to bits and pieces of the conversation going on in the back seat.

Kevin and Carter were having a conversation about Starbucks. Right up her alley. She could talk about Starbucks for days. Whenever I would go with her, she could tell me what drink to get based on my mood that day. She was incredible at reading people, and I'm sure a certain Jonas would love that about her. _And I'm not talking about Kevin_.

"Why do you think I have such a hard time being around you?" Joe's quiet whisper pulled me from my thoughts as I parked the vehicle.

I couldn't answer, _I couldn't move._ My fingers were glued to the steering wheel.

"Don't be mad, I can't help it." Joe had left the SUV and following right behind him was Carter on her T-Mobile Sidekick, probably on the internet trying to figure out where the nearest Starbucks is.

I felt Kevin pry my fingers from the wheel and whisper in my ear, "It's over now, I promise. You did great today."

I curled up in his arms and cried. Why I was crying, was unknown to me. I've known Joe's like me this whole time, but not that much. The tears were more out of frustration. He simply held me, and pulled my limp body out of the driver's seat.

"Why does he do things like that? Are you two even related?" I cried into his shoulder.

"He does that because he doesn't know how to act around girls he likes, and yes we're very much related. Have you seen our hair?" Kevin replied.

He always knew what to say, so I decided to tell him everything. From the moment I met his brother to the little confession Joe had said minutes ago. All the nitty gritty details, and all the mistakes. _I did leave out Harper though, Kevin didn't need to be bothered with that. _Our talk last an hour and before you knew it we were driving to the venue. It seemed like a blur. _Did Joe really think I was beautiful_? He said those words.

I got out of the SUV containing Carter, Kevin and myself. Joe and Nick rode with their parents. Kevin held my hand the entire way. I actually felt shame on the idea that Joe could make me crumble so easily. No one had been able to do that since Harper. *Shiver*

I kept my eye on the intern at all times, so if any sort of real damage came to her, I would be able to help her out. She reminded me of me on my first day working with the brothers. And yet I didn't manage to get hit on by one of the supporting acts like she did.

"Well lookie what we have here," A man's voice echoed backstage and it surely didn't sound like one of the brothers so I decided to take a closer look.

Poor Carter was shoved up against a wall while Alexander Noyes – the drummer for the Honorary Society, a band that opened for the Jonas Brothers was resting his head on his raised arm that was resting on the door frame. She looked terrified and yet excited. I watched him tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pat her nose with his forefinger. I felt my stomach drop, and go into knots. _I should really help her out_, my conscience screamed at me but my feet were planted to the floor.

"So, if you come back to my bus, I'll show you how the real rock star life is," Xander remarked coyly and I saw her face of disgust.

She was about to speak when Nick was suddenly at her side, _scratch that…he was GLUED to her side_. Nick's arm slyly snuck around her waist and landed firmly on her hip. Xander stood up straight and backed up from her a few steps. Carter only tensed up a bit, but soon relaxed as her body fit right next to his like a glove.

"Hey Xander, I see you've met my girlfriend." Nick smiled while rubbing small circles with his fingers on her hip.

"Yeah, I was just getting to know her," He retorted quickly.

"Xander," Nick paused. "I'd like you to meet," He looked at Carter and she replied, "Penelope."

"Yes, Penny and I've been going out for awhile. It was love at first sight," He gushed.

My eyes went wide. That was a bad idea. Nick calling Carter his girlfriend. No doubt that would get around to his brother and parents in 10 minutes flat. _Bad idea_. My eyes averted to them again.

"And Xander you know . . ."Carter looked at Nick while trying to mouth out his name and he answered for her. "Nick, it's Nick sweetie." He gave a fake chuckle.

Xander must have taken the hint to leave so he quickly said, "It was nice meeting you Penny."

"It's Penelope, only Nick here can call me Penny," She smiled and winked at Nick.

"Well. . .uhh . ." He muttered. "Bye."

He left I'm sure going to tell everyone he sees that Nick's sudden and mysterious girlfriend is the intern. I left the two of them alone and went about my work playing with the setting of my camera and suddenly Kevin comes running up to me.

"Did you know my brother is dating the intern?" Kevin asked flabbergasted and out of breath.

"No way," I lied. "I'm so happy for them. When did you find out?"

"Thirty seconds ago," Kevin retorted. "He always goes into relationships way too fast and then he gets his heart broken."

"Kevin, breathe," I smiled. "I've got quite the story to tell you about how they met."


	7. World War Three

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JONAS.**

**Author's Note: I apologize severely for not updating sooner. Life has been kind of hectic. It seems I barely have time for sleep these days. I hope this mini-chapter will tide you over. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**Chapter Seven – World War Three**

_Joe's Point of View * Nick's Point of View *Joe's Point of View_

The show was incredible and it felt like normal again. I didn't worry about Izzie. I didn't worry about how much I cared about her. I didn't even worry about how I heard from Kevin that Nick was dating the intern. He always fell head first into relationships and got burned in the end. _No, tonight felt like normal on stage. _It was a mix of sweat lights, fans and music. It was the perfect combo for getting my mind off all the drama surrounding the new intern and the possible love of my life._ My poison ivy. _

We stayed at the Hilton in Jersey and little did I know this night would be a night to remember: for it was both good and bad. After all but confessing my love to Isabella this afternoon, I needed to get away from her. My instinct was to find Nick and Kevin and write a song, it was just what the doctor ordered. With a text on his whereabouts, I left my hotel room around 11 at night and made my way to the lobby. Nick was with his new girlfriend, or whatever she was to him. In my opinion, I'd never date a girl like her. She's way too uptight and weird, but then again he likes weird and uptight.

My iPhone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly reviewed the text message, it was from someone named Izzie Is My New Best Friend. I slightly cocked my head to the side in confusion. _How the fuck did she get my number?_ I tried to remember if I had given her my number but nothing came to mind.

_Where you at? – Cupcakes Anonymous_

I couldn't help but chuckle at her signature. Cupcakes Anonymous. She was way too cute. I replied back quickly with my stomach in my throat. _What was this woman doing to me?_ She drove me insane and yet I couldn't live without it.

_Trying to find your bff's new bf. Aka, Nick. – Joe Schmoe_

I replaced my phone in my pocket and pushed the elevator button. It immediately opened up and I walked inside only to press the Lobby button. My phone buzzed again and I took it out of my pocket to read the text.

_Where is he at? – Cupcakes Anonymous_

I pressed the reply button and began touching the buttons on the screen.

_The lobby, why? – Joe Schmoe_

I pressed send and smirked. I knew what she was after, or whom she was after. Or at least I thought I did. My phone buzzed the moment I left the elevator and I looked at her reply.

_I'm gonna getcha good. – Cupcakes Anonymous_

I felt a shiver sneak down my spine and a certain arousing pain in my stomach. _Fuck her and the suggestive comments she makes, _I thought to myself as my eyes found Nick sitting on the couch in a rather secluded area next to the weird intern.

_Nick's Point of View_

"I've been thinking," Penny looked me in the eyes and blushed a little bit. "We should probably learn all there is to know about each other."

"Right," I smiled and bit my lip. "I'm Nick."

She smiled and blushed. _God, she looked adorable when a blush came to her cheeks._ "I'm Penelope, but _you_ can call me Penny."

I stuck out my hand to greet her properly, because believe it or not, I knew already she didn't like to be touched. What happened next surprised me. She swatted away my hand and pulled me in for a warm hug. I forgot to breathe when her cheek grazed my ear.

"Wow," she pulled away. "Mr. President has nothing to say?"

"No," I paused and eyed her. "You're different."

She smiled flirtingly and replied, "I'm much more fun at night. It's this weird OCD thing of mine. You should probably know that because we're going to be in this fake relationship . . ."

I quickly interrupted her, "It's not fake. It's just . . ." I paused and sighed. "I don't want to be in a relationship right now, but I want you. Does that make sense?"

The blush in her cheeks deepend, "What do you mean?"

I sighed knowing what I was about to say might sound weird, "If I can't have you, then no one can."

"I didn't know you rolled that way," She smiled and blinked her baby blues. "You're much naughtier than I expected."

"And you're much more," I paused trying to find the right word but nothing came to mind. "You're much more everything than I had expected."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Joe's voice filled my ears, "We need to talk, bro."

I sighed and Joe came into full view. He looked frustrated and disgruntled. Chances are it was a result of Izzie. She was his poison ivy, that's for sure.

"Dude, I'm kind of busy," I replied and nodded over in Penny's direction.

"This is more important that your puppy love shit," He hissed and was suddenly had a look of horror on his face and whispered, "Izzie."

_Joe's Point of View _

Izzie stomped over to us with a severely angry look plastered on her face. Nick turned around, but turned back when he saw Izzie's face.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hissed and shot me a glare while folding her arms over her chest.

"I've been here," I replied in a calm manner. "Where have you been?"

"This is not a times for games, Joseph!" She snarled and added. "Hang on, we're not done."

She held up her fore finger as if to signal 'one second' while looking at the intern as her face softened and smiling, "How have you been today? It seems like I haven't seen you since Nick saved you from Xander!"

Her mood had done a 180 and she was talking in a very upbeat tone while Penelope replied, "Yeah, I've been so busy with this personal assisting thing."

"Aka," I chuckled. "Baby making with my little brother."

Izzie looked back at me and her finger went down, "What the hell is it with you and love, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Izzie?" I retorted my anger beginning to flare up.

"Today at the restaurant? What about the car?" She spat. "Remember that? God, why can't you just keep it casual? Why do you have to bring love into this, huh?"

"Keep it casual?" I retorted raising my voice a little, "Are you serious right now, Isabella?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious, Joseph! She replied and balled her fists. "It's called friends with benefits, not love."

"You would know so much about love, clearly," I replied and rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to be loved!" She screamed back at me, and I felt the eyes of Penelope and Nick widen.

"Well at least I'm capable of loving my girlfriends and not killing them," I retorted out of anger and immediately wished I hadn't spoke at all about Harper.

I saw the tears well up in her eyes and spill over onto her pink cheeks. She walked up to me slowly and before I could step back she slapped my cheek and my face was on fire. And then she was gone, running to the elevator, out of sight.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, so I turned around holding the left side of my cheek, "This is for being a jerk," Penelope slapped me on my other cheek.

I watched as she ran after Isabella and I heard a laugh from behind me, "Dude," I turned around to find a chuckling Nick. "You just got beat up by two girls in less than four seconds."

"Shut up, Nick." I replied and took a seat next to him.

"We could call Taylor in here and make it three," He added and I punched him in the arm hoping he would get the message to stop talking. "Dude, what happened to you? One minute you're getting all hot for Izzie, and the next you hate her? What's the deal?"

I sighed and looked at my younger brother, "It's complicated."

"I've been living with you and your ego for the last 17 years of my life, I'm sure I can keep up." He retorted in an irritated manner.

"Bro, it's like I'm not the real me when I'm near her. She's so different from all these girls that all but throw themselves at me. She actually listens when I talk, and doesn't care that I'm this huge rock star." I paused waiting for a reaction from Nick who was standing up and motioning for me to follow.

We took the elevator up to the Penthouse floor, our room and then made our way to the deck. I saw an array of desserts set out in a picnic like manner. Silence overcame us as we sat down on the outdoor furniture.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"It's not for you, it's for Penny." He retorted and I shrugged.

"You have to figure out if she's worth the drama and trouble you could get in for dating her. Seriously, think of what mom would say if she found out you two were together. Mom would fire Izzie. Do you really want that?" Nick broke the silence.

I shook my head, "I guess you're right, damn these stupid teenage hormones." I chuckled while Nick joined in.

"Plus, she's way too fun not to have around, she always keeps things interesting and never fails to make the crazy in Kevin come out." Nick added with a chuckle.

"So how do I fix this?" I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "How do I fix what could potentially be unfixable?"

"You could start with an apology, then go from there," Penelope's voice filled my head. "And then give her space. She'll need to forgive you on her own terms."

I stood up as she sat down next to Nick and replied, "Thanks Pen." I walked inside but quickly popped my head back outside and added. "You're alright for being kind of a freak."

"Thank you?" She chuckled and then I saw _it_.

Nick had given her the look. She didn't see it, but I could recognize that look anywhere. It was the look he gave Miley the minute he saw her. It was the look he gave Selena when they first met. _He loved her._ He always jumped heart first into relationships and yet never learned from his mistakes. If only I had that child-like trust in Isabella.

On my way out, I grabbed the black guitar casually resting on its stand and made my way to my room to write the best apology a girl has ever heard, because in that moment, I had realized _she was worth it_.

Four snapped G strings, three angry breakdowns, two hours and one bathroom break later, I had written her apology; her song; her lullaby entitled, "Turn Right."

Determined not to let things get more distant between us, I immediately made my way down to her room. My heart raced with every step I took, and the goofy grin that was plastered to my face did little to help.

While I took the elevator down to the seventh floor, I began practicing my apology speech and introduction to the song. There was no way she could resist, and I meant she couldn't resist real Joe, not horny Joe.

The faceplate on the door read 731 and my stomach was suddenly in my throat. I never got nervous, but it had seemed that this was a do or die situation. Three knocks and a gulp would hopefully get rid of the nervous jitters, but as the door opened and Kevin's squinting face came into focus the butterflies died immediately. He was wearing a white v-neck and flannel boxers. _It couldn't be, she can't just get rid of me like that_.

"The hell are you doing here?" I retorted but needed no answer for my answer was right behind him.

Izzie's hair was askew, while all but two pillows were thrown around the room. The comforter was pulled up over her small frame, so just her bare shoulders were in view and this sent stabs of pain throughout my body.

"HOW COULD YOU KEVIN?!?!" I snarled and threw down the guitar in my left hand.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Kevin sighed tiredly.

"You know I like her. Why would you go and sleep with my girlfriend!' I screamed back at him and clenched my fists.

"What?!?!" Kevin replied and shook his head. "She's not your girlfriend, Joe, in fact, she doesn't want to be anywhere near you."

"Oh, so that makes it okay to sleep with her?" I hissed back and added. "Kevin, I can understand why you think she's hot and everything, but this is unforgivable."

I saw the light bulb go on in Kevin's head and his reaction suddenly got heated. "Toby and I are just friends. The only reason I'm sleeping here is because I have to constantly pick up the pieces with her. If you only knew how platonic this relationship was, then you'd be slapping yourself silly." He spat angrily. "In fact, she called me crying her eyes out because of you, and begged me to stay with her. She cried a lot, tossed and turned until she finally passed out. I can't believe you'd think that I'd have sex with her."

"Then why is she naked?" I retorted and glared back at Izzie's sleeping figure.

Kevin sighed and stomped over to the bed only to lift the comforter to reveal the straps of her tank top had fallen off her shoulders. She was fully clothed and yet I still felt jealous.

"She's wearing clothes dude, relax. Green is not a good color on you." Kevin replied and yawned. "You need to start thinking with you head and I'm talking about the one on your shoulders."

Anger left me instantly and I whispered, "I can't help it. I don't know how to act around her. It's like I'm either a total dick or a huge baby when it comes to her."

"Well then, fix it. Just pretend she's not around anymore. From the minute you met her you've been all crazy." Kevin replied in a frustrated tone. "She's my best friend Joe, and I hate seeing her cry over you and you get all hot over her. Just because she's your poison ivy doesn't mean you should keep itching the scratch"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Its like I can't control myself sometimes," I laughed in the doorway. "Anyway, it's late, I should probably go to bed."

"What was the guitar for?" he quickly asked.

"Oh," I chuckled and looked at the guitar lying on the floor. "I wrote her a song. I'll play it for you tomorrow."

I picked up the fallen guitar and side hugged Kevin goodnight. Tonight would be remembered as one of many rollercoaster rides with Isabella October Monroe. If only there was a way to forget about her, and in that moment my iPhone buzzed in my pocket signaling a text. I took it out and was surprised to read:

Hey there, just wanted to say I was thinking about you. ;)  
XO, Camilla.

My mind went blank: Camilla Belle.


	8. Poison Ivy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JONAS.**

**Author's Note: I apologize severely for not updating sooner. Life has been kind of hectic. It seems I barely have time for sleep these days. I hope this chapter will tide you over. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 8 – Poison Ivy**

_Isabella's Point of View_

A loud ringer signaling some sort of alarm had awoken me, hearing being the first sense to awaken. A noise and a groan rang in my head, and I noticed that I had my arm wrapped around a figure. Without thinking I spoke, "Joe, turn that damned thing off."

Kevin's morning voice filled my ears, "Toby, it's me."

He shifted under my arm and turned towards me, my eyes still closed.

"I've got to go so mom won't freak when she doesn't find me in my bed." He pressed a quick kiss to my temple and then sat up. "Promise me you'll be dressed and awake when I come back here in an hour?"

I nodded and rolled over to feel for the key card lying on the bedside table and handed it to Kevin, my eyes still shut, not wanting to wake up yet.

"I promise," I whispered and snuggled back under the covers.

He chuckled, ruffled my hair and quickly exited the room. I quickly checked the time on my iPhone and realized that seven am was a little too early to wake up and face the reality of last night.

"Ten more minutes," I whispered to myself quietly and closed my eyes, falling into a black state I was in before.

It felt like only five minutes before the bed began to dip to my left and Kevin's calloused hand was on my forehead, pulling the stray hairs from my face.

"Toby," Kevin's soothing voice sang in my ear. "You promised me you'd be up by now." I heard a smile in his voice. "And best friends shouldn't break promises."

"Yeah," I whispered slowly, still half awake. "But I thought best friends don't wake up best friends at seven in the morning."

I felt his warm breath on my ear, as he replied, "But you promised, and as you may well know, promises trump seven am anger."

"I know it trumps it, but seriously, Pumpkin," I sighed while grabbing his collar with my left hand and pulling it towards me so that his arm was draped over my shoulders and he was lying next to me. "It could just be like this today. You, just you and me. Snuggling, watching movies, ordering too much room service. C'mon, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Oh really?" He chuckled smoothly and added. "You, me and Nick, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I retorted quickly while my eyes shot open and quickly pushed Kevin off of me while sitting up straight and seeing a rather awkward looking Nick scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey . . ." He trailed off and added. "Yeah . . ." Kevin chuckled and Nick spoke again. "Uhh, do you need a minute?"

"Nope!" I retorted quickly while adding. "I'm great, the sun is shining, the birds are singing," I paused and laughed. "Oh yeah and I almost made a move on my best friend in front of his brother. Awesome." I sneered sarcastically. "Today's gonna be a great day."

Kevin's laugh echoed throughout the room while I made my way, with a rather embarrassed look to the bathroom, "Alright," I cleared my throat as the awkwardness grew heavy in the room. "I'll be in the shower."

Forty-six minutes, three shampoo and conditioner rinses and one mud masque later, a rather loud and angry pounding came from the bathroom door. I quickly turned off the hot water while pulling a towel around my dripping body.

"One minute," I sang and stepped out of the shower while scrunching my damp hair.

"I've given you forty-six, get out here now, woman!" Kevin's muffled voice filled the large bathroom.

With a final look and a blown kiss to my reflection in the mirror, I turned the lock as to unlock the door and a very flustered and angry Kevin came in the steam filled room.

"Isabella October Monroe!" He hissed, obviously upset with me. "How long does it take you to take a shower, woman? I mean seriously, you could have showered the entire population of Africa." His anger became less intense as he saw my innocent pouty face. "I mean how long does it take you to get ready? Goodness, I could have taken a jog or something by now." He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor to play with his iPhone, anger obviously worn off. He could never stay mad at me for very long.

"I'm done now, silly," I smiled and added. "Squeaky clean."

"Thank you!" I heard the smile in his voice. I looked into the mirror and my smile slowly melted into an evil grin.

My innocent look turned evil as a smirk graced my face. "You want to leave?" I snarled playfully from the bathroom. "Fine," I pulled off the towel from my body, the cool air hitting my entirely nude body, allowing for the usually covered tattoos of my stomach and breasts to be exposed. "Let's go." I left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, pretending to get ready to leave the room by grabbing my purse and iPhone from the bedside table, Nick still unaware of my lack of clothing.

"It's about time," Kevin sighed playfully as he looked up from his phone. "Okay, um," He gulped and let his mouth hang open slightly. "You . . . are . . . naked." He enunciated every word slowly. "Not what I had in mind." His voice was in a whisper as he saw me strut over to my beside table and grab my iPhone and purse while pulling on my chuck taylors. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice, still unsteady, eyes looking into mine.

I ignored his question and passed by Nick who was probably texting Penny or his hideous middle brother while I walked towards the door. "You coming Nick?" I placed my hands on my hips and sighed, knowing this would really make him blush.

Kevin looked up and screamed, "Shut your eyes Nick!" _But it was too late._

"Yep," He replied quickly and then looked up and instantly his mouth dropped almost to the floor. His eyes went wide and then he quickly closed them. "Sorry." He spat out while ripping off the bed sheet and throwing it in my direction.

"TOBY!" Kevin yelled as he scrambled to his feet and began yelling at me. "You think this is some sort of nude colony where you can parade around in nothing but your purse and shoes. You are so wrong, missy." He spoke, with a hard edge in his voice. "Keep your eyes shut, Nick, I'm not kidding." He commanded to his younger brother. "You know Toby," He paused and sighed while walking over to my open luggage and rummaging through my clothes. "It would be okay if it were just me, because let's face it," He sighed still sifting out clothing. "I would never like you more than a best friend, but my little brother?" He paused and looked back at Nick whom was still covering his chocolate brown eyes and blushing crimson still. "He's still a kid, Izzie. How do you think it makes him feel to see a beautiful naked woman in front of him? Hmm? It's like you're taunting him." He threw a pair of green knickers and violet bra at me.

At that moment the person whom I didn't really want to see in the near future walked casually into my room.

"Well," He smirked that damn Joe Jonas smirk and spoke again as he gave me the once, twice, thrice over. "Looks like I didn't get an invite to the no pants party." He began to pull the hem of v-neck over his head and threw the t-shirt to the floor. "Well I'm here now, let the party start." He purred making me blush but also making my blood boil.

I threw down the bra and knickers in my arms and replied, "Well, you weren't invited for a reason. I prefer older brothers and younger brothers. Not asshole middle brothers."

"Technically, I'm not the middle brother." He jibbed and smirked talking a step closer to me.

"Whoa, hang on, Deep Throat," I snarled and looked at Kevin whom had a horrified look on his face.

"Wow!" Kevin yelled playfully. "Can you please keep on your clothes on? I don't need two naked virgins running around here."

Joe quickly turned around on his heel and retorted in a sassy tone, "Virgin?" He bent down to pick up his shirt and added. "That's what you think."

Nick's eyes immediately flew open and he squealed, "JEEZE! Put some clothes on that woman." He retorted while closing his eyes again and adding. "I don't care if you give your own, pluck some fig leaves or knit her an afghan, get that woman clothed!"

"Sorry, Nick," I replied sincerely and then turned to face Kevin as Joe pulled his shirt back on.

"Well listen, gentlemen and you," He snarled in my direction. "I'm apparently not getting appreciated in here, so I'll go back out there where a certain Ms. Camilla Belle will appreciate every inch of me."

I watched him strut out of my room, my mind in a haze, and all I could respond with was to a statement that concerned Kevin before Joe stormed the castle.

"I've got the same promise around my finger, Kevin," I sighed and crossed my arms over my bare breasts. "I've got to deal with the same temptations that you do." I paused while clasping the bra over my chest and pulling up my new green undies. "You think it's easy to be completely 100% attracted to my best friend's brother and know that I can't have him and . . ." I cut myself off and then spoke again. "What I mean is that I have the same temptations as you three do."

"But you're not too keen on showing it, Toby," He sighed with a smile as he placed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red v-neck in my hands.

"I," I chuckled while pulling on the jeans. "Like none of the women in the world love my whole body. Every piece of it." I replied and pulled on the t-shirt.

"Yes, sweetheart," Kevin said in a much sweeter voice. "But walking naked in front of Nick is not allowed anymore."

"Sorry Nick. You can look now." I replied sincerely. "Fully clothed virgin is now going to brush her teeth and then we can get some breakfast."

Nick slowly opened his eyes and spoke cautiously, "Are we even friends? I mean, I just saw you naked and I feel like I don't even know you." He chuckled a little bit and Kevin just laughed.

"Well then," I replied as I spit out the tooth paste from my mouth. "I guess this means we're friends now." Kevin's laugh echoed throughout the room.

We made our way to the lovely breakfast buffet the hotel had set out exclusively for the boys. While Kevin held out his plate, I forked two pancakes and two sausages on it. He added a spoonful of scrambled eggs and an two pieces of bacon to the pile.

"Hungry much?" Nick chuckled awkwardly while spooning eggs onto his plate.

"You should already know this bro," Kevin smiled. "Since Izzie is your new best friend, she'll be eating off your plate. It's a fact of life."

"Yeah, hi," I retorted with a smile. "When I order stuff it doesn't taste as good as it does from someone else's plate."

"Could I please have a refill on my raspberry lemonade," I spoke sweetly to the attractive waiter named Jacob whom oddly resembled Taylor Lautner, except he was around six foot two and had gleaming ocean blue eyes.

Jacob was quite attentive to the table, and moreover me. I've never been asked so many times if the meal was sufficient enough. He should have been asking Camilla or Mr. and Mrs. Jonas or even the boys, but no, he was asking me. Although it could have been the dress I was currently wearing. Kevin and Nick had helped me pick it out this afternoon at this boutique in Jersey City called "Le Petite Devon". It was this beautiful red satin strapless heart shaped neckline, which technically shouldn't be called a neck line. It should have been called a chest line because it showed off my entire upper chest and a little bit too much cleavage for a nice dinner at a 5 star restaurant, but apparently according to Kevin, the full sleeves of colorful tattoos etched into my arm took his eyes away from my boobs to my arms. It was quite form fitting and from waist to mid-thigh, where it ended, there was several layers of poufy tulle making the dress look like a tea party dress rather than a cocktail dress. However, on my feet I wore a fresh new pair of basic black five inch Christian Louboutin with the infamous red bottoms. This was probably the most dressed up I've ever been in my entire life, and secretly I loved it. I loved the way I felt in it, but shh. Don't tell anyone that.

I felt Joe's eyes on me the entire meal, and even felt jealousy emanating from Camilla's eyes for she was only wearing a simple pastel purple strapless dress, probably from her huge closet of designers. She made it a point to show everyone that they were holding hands during the appetizer, and Kevin also made it a point to kick me several times during dinner to stop making the stink eye at Camilla.

"So, Camilla," I broke the silence of dinner and felt another kick from Kevin. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," She cleared her throat and looked at Joe so sickly sweet I actually felt my chicken marsala coming back up. "I'm filming for a new movie all across the US."

"Oh," I jibbed followed by Kevin's elbow in my side. "And how do we fit into your busy filming schedule? I mean, you're this big Hollywood actress."

"Oh, we're filming in several states, and it just so happens that the first half of the dates match up with the boy's tour schedule." She retorted with a slight glare.

"I see, and does your mother know that you're here with us?" I retorted feeling my jealously mix with anger towards Joe for even thinking she's hot.

"Actually," She hissed. "I'm not under the supervision of my parents, like you are."

I actually felt my heart stop beating the minute she mentioned my parents and I quickly swallowed the tears the welled up in my eyes, "For you information, little Miss Hollywood," I snarled. "My parents died a long time ago." I looked to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were occupied with talking to the other band members. "And just because you're an actress doesn't mean you're the captain of this ship. Back, the fuck, off!" I grit my teeth as I pulled the rubber band on my wrist and snapped it.

"Well get ready, you little wench. This ship is about to commit mutiny," She retorted with an evil glint in her eye and I could no longer keep the angry tears at bay. I saw Joe's eyes get wide and a smirk grace his lips.

"Excuse me," I retorted angrily and stormed off towards the bathroom, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

I quickly looked in the bathroom mirror and rolled my eyes. I shouldn't be getting angry at Joe's flavor of the month girl, because that's all she'll ever be to him…a flavor of the month. I turned on my heel to enter the nearest stall when suddenly the entrance door to the ladies room opened and a rather familiar voice entered my ears.

"Can we talk for a second?" Joe whispered, yet it felt like an echo in the large bathroom.

I quickly turned around to hide my tear-ridden face and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "No Joe." I paused and sniffed. "We can't talk for a second. In fact, we shouldn't even be talking now."

"Why not?" The eagerness in his voice was almost visible in his tone.

Anger flared up in my veins and almost immediately I turned on my heel to stomp up to him. "Why not? I'll fucking tell you why not." Our abdomens were touching and our breath mixed together as one. "Because I'm tired of your games, Joseph. I'm tired of you dangling your precious little Camilla in front of me. And I'm tired of your smirk that makes me hot the second I see it, and the way your eyes practically undress me and the way you make me feel when we cuddle. I'm tired of you having a flavor of the month girl, Joseph. Pick her or me, but not both." My face was red and my ears were pounding with the sound of my elevated heartbeat.

What happened next, shocked me.

"You know," He smirked that damned smirk, "You're really sexy when you're angry." His left hand found the small of my back to pull me even closer while his right found the left side of my neck. My anger turned instantly to lust and suddenly something took over me and before I knew it, my fingers were entangled into his perfectly coiffed hair as his lips crashed onto mine.

I felt my eyes close and my back hit the stall door while getting pushed into the stall. His kisses came in waves between rough and sweet while his hands explored every inch of visible skin above my neckline. I felt the room spinning as our tongues danced while my back was up against the closed stall door. My mind was in the stars as his lips left mine and found my neck only to begin giving me one of the most painfully amazing hickies of my life. For being a virgin, he really knew what to do with his mouth.

And then as quickly as it had began, it was over. He took a step back, my lipstick smeared all over his lips, his hair sticking up in random places. I dropped my gaze from him to my heels. He straightened his hair and wiped off the lipstick from his face and then pulled up my chin.

"Listen Cupcake, you aren't just any flavor of the month girl." Joe whispered while pressing a kiss to my left temple and then he promptly left the stall only to stand in front of the mirror to fix his now crazy hair.

My mouth hung open in awe, while my brain tried to process the previous five minutes of pure lust. I left the stall to join Joe in cleaning off the lipstick smeared from my face and covered the hickey on the left side of my neck. We stood there in silence as we fixed ourselves to look much more decent.

Before my brain could react to what my body was doing, I was out of the stall and had pinned Joe to the edge of the countertop, my hips on his, his grinding into mine. "You really had to go and give me a hickey, huh?" I whispered in his ear and ground my hips once more into his and he immediately groaned as I added. "You couldn't have just taken off my dress or something and kiss me in a place that no one sees? Too bad, maybe next time, Danger." I kissed the skin on his neck under his ear lobe and he shivered.

I immediately then backed up, bit my lip and licked my lips as I made my way to the entrance/exit door. With a smile and a wink I casually turned around and winked while saying, "Enjoy the rest of the meal while I undress you with my eyes and think of all the ways I'd make you scream my name." And in an instant I had left the bathroom, my heart in my throat, butterflies manifesting themselves in my stomach and tingles aching in my groin. _Oh man, that boy was my favorite new toy._


End file.
